We can be a proper family now
by pink-star210
Summary: Just a continuation of 'Promise you wont leave me again' First chapeter could probably be a m-rated but rest is okay. Michelle life changes loads and so does Steves but can they ever be the family they want to be without all the drama? Ribbish review just didn't know what else to do please Reivieww aswell
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a sequel I really would read 'promise you won't leave me again' if you want to get it, if not the chances are you won't.**_

_**Anyway this is continued on into the next morning.**_

Michelle woke up to find Steve wasn't in bed, she looked at the clock 11.30 so she got out of bed and went downstairs to find a note a box of pills and a glass of water on the kitchen unit.

_Gone to pick Zoe up and get some food for your parents coming, have one of these just in case and sorry about last night be back around 12.00 Steve Xxxx._

She picked up the box and opened it up, he had clearly went out and bought it this morning, She took one of the pills out and swallowed it a bit of water when the door went so she went to answer it when she realised she was still in her tiny silk robe luckily it was just Carla so she let her in.

"I was just wondering if this was Zoe's" She said holding up a cotton rattle.

"Oh yes thank-you" Michelle said taking it out of Carlas hand when Carla noticed the ring on her finger and pulled it back.

"Chelle this is amazing why didn't you say"

"Oh yea I totally forgot"

"It is beautiful"

"Yea I know it was such a surprise but just what I wanted we can finally be a proper family"

"Well you two are perfect together I would stay longer but I really need to go we're taking Simon to the beach today telling him that he's going to have a little brother or sisster" Carla said walking towards the door.

"Oh its fine got stuff to do here mum and dad are coming today and Steve will be back soon but good luck anyway" She said opening the door

"Thanks I'm going to need it" She said leaving just as Steve pulled up in one of his cars and got out carrying Zoe in his arms and her bag on the other.

"Let's give you to mummy" He said passing Zoe to her and giving her a quick kiss before going back for more shopping.

"Ahhh hello zozo" She said spinning her around in the air and giving her a hug while carrying her through to the lounge and sitting down on the sofa.

"Mummy's missed her little girl" She said as Steve returned with the rest of the shopping and put it down on th counter before joining them on the couch.

"You took one" He asked

"Oh what yea thanks" She said leaning into him

"Why don't you go get change and I'll make you some breakfast"

"Yea but nothing too much we'll no doubt be having a big meal tonight"

"Ok what time are they coming"

"They said their flight gets in at half one and then they'll get a taxi over and they will be here about two" She said walking up the stairs.

"OK that's fine" He said walking into the kitchen and putting some toast on. She came down 5 minutes later wearing a long white t-shirt with a cats face on and black leggings and took a seat down at the dining table beside Steve who had made himself toast as well.

"Thanks babe" She said taking a bite out of it.

"It fine no problem"

"Em when did Zoe last get feed"

"Well Carla said she woke about half seven and then had a little bit to eat and drink them but nothing since"

"Okay I'll go feed her" She said finishing off her toast and Getting Zoe from her bouncer chair and bringing hr back over to the table and giving her a quick feed as Ryan came back.

"How was it" She asked as he came in to look for food

"Fine"

"Oh that's good your gran and grandad are coming today as well by the way" She said as he walked out the kitchen and back up the stairs

"If you want a conversation be sure to turn to Ryan he's full of it" She said sarcastically.

"Im sure he'll brighten up for your parents coming" Steve said taking her plate from the table and putting it in the dishwasher.

The next few hours seemed to pass really quickly and before they knew it Michelle's parents were at the door.

"Hello Chelle your looking great" Her mum said in her strong Irish accent giving her a hug

"Now where's this little baby of yours"

"Eh Steve got her" Michelle said as Steve walked over and handed her too her

"Do you want to see your grandma" Michelle said jigging the baby up and down in her arms

"Hey someone's sleepy"

"Oh Chelle she's so cute" Her mum said stroking her cheeks

"You can hold her she's not much fun though as she's just settled" she said handing her to her mum as her dad came in and gave her a hug.

"Chelle don't you look stunning" He said as he went over to Steve and gave him the kind of hug men give each other.

"Eh take a seat we'll get yous some tea and stuff you'll be starving" Michelle said pulling Steve into the kitchen and closed the door and sat herself up on the unit while Steve walked over to her.

"What's wrong baby" He asked but could say no more as Michelle suddenly started kissing him making it deeper by the minute until he broke away.

"I've been thinking" She said playing with the buttons on his shirt

"Maybe I am ready you know too"

"As much as I would love too I don't think it would go down well with you parents out there would it"

"Well we could do it over the kitchen unit"

"Yes but I would like to make you lose all sense of control make it amazing but I think they would sense something as going on don't you"

"But baby I'm desperate"

"Tonight I promise you and then I shall make it worth waiting for" He said giving her a kiss before switching on the kettle.

"But Steve I'm already so close I need you now or I don't know what I might do"

"Baby I know I can see we can think of an excuse or something" He said getting 2 mugs and putting tea bags in before pouring out the boiling water and putting them on the tray with a bowl of sugar and a plate of biscuits.

"Oh thank-you guys" Her mum said as they put the tray down on the coffee table

"Is she still asleep" Steve asked as he took a seat on the couch and Michelle sat on his knees

"Oh yes sound asleep" Her farther Barry said

""Are you ok chelle your awfully quiet" Her mum Helen asked.

"Yea fine just got a bit of a sore head"

"Well why don't you go have a rest you look knackered and me your dad and Ryan came go out for a walk with little Zoe here cant we Barry"

"What ye ok"

"Well if you're sure"

"Yes you go as well Steve make sure she's ok"

"Well thanks" She said standing up dragging Steve behind her, they got up the stairs and Michelle jamp right into Steves arms.

"Come on baby please" She said tugging on his shirt

"Ok we'll just go tell Ryan first he needs to go away with his grandma and grandad" He said carrying her through to Ryan's room.

"Eh Ryan we need you to go out with you gran and grandad" Steve said as he came to the door with Michelle still clinging around him

"Why are you two coming" He asked turning down his TV

"Eh no we've got stuff to do and your mums not feeling too well"

"OMG you guys aren't away to do it are yous"

"Ok yes Ryan we are but can you please just go away with your gran and grandad for an hour"

"That is unbelievable sick but also really cute at the same time and try not to get pregnant this time mother" He said walking out.

"Oh and Ryan don't say anything to those two they think I've a sore head and also don't mention were getting married still to bring that up too"

"And you moan at me for keeping secrets" He said smiling and walking down as Steve went through to the bedroom and put Michelle on the bed as they both ripped each other's clothes off till they were down to nothing, Steve got on the bed beside Michelle and they both started kissing at each other's lips, when they heard the door shut Steve rolled on top of Michelle and immediately pushed himself inside her.

"God Steve don't stop baby please" She murmured between breathes.

"I won't, but you're so tight baby"

"Probably because I've been denied this for so long"

"Well I would make time for this everyday but that probably won't happen" He said, he knew she was now really close so started to go deeper until he felt her warm liquids surround him and that sent him right over the edge, he started to slow down before removing himself completely as they both came down from their high together.

"Thank-you so much you don't know how much I needed that" She said as he rolled off her.

"Oh I think I do that has to be the quickest shag in the world" He said giving her a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later everyone was back and Michelle and Steve had decided now would be the time to tell her parents about the engagement.

"Em mum, dad well we have something to tell you" Michelle said leaning into Steve as he put his arm round her for support.

"Yes what is it love" Barry asked.

"Well em we're engaged and getting married"

"Chelle that is amazing" Her mum said standing up and going over to her.

"Thanks"

"Let's see the ring then" Her mum said taking her hand and looking at the shining ring.

"Well done Steve" Her dad said doing the manly hand shake men do

"Now this is a cause for celebration"

"Come on were going to that Nicks bistro place its looks fancy" Her mum said standing up

"Mum if your sure"

"Yes come on all of us, me and your dad will pop back to your old place and get ready and then we'll be here in about an hour" She said as she and Barry walked out

"Well babe come on we've to get ready" Michelle said picking up Zoe from her bouncer and going up stairs.

"Ryan put something decent on your gran and grandad want to take us all out for tea" She called into his room

"What ok"

"Good" She said as she walked into her room and put Zoe down in her cot before choosing something to wear, she choose a really tight small black dress, she started getting unchanged as Steve walked in.

"Right should I go totally smart or smart/casual" He asked.

"Well smart/casual I guess" She said picking Zoe up as she had started crying.

"Hey baby you getting hungry hey" she said giving Zoe a feed as she wriggled about in her arms.

"You finish getting changed and I'll take her downstairs and give her a feed" Steve said taking her from his arms.

"If you're sure"

"Yea you just finish getting ready" He said walking out the room rocking Zoe up and down. About 10 minutes later Steve walked backed in with Zoe fast asleep in his arms

"Eh how did you get her to settle that fast" She asked putting on one of her heels.

"Easy I have a magic touch" He said carefully putting her down in the travel cot they would take her in and started getting changed himself.

"I must say you do look really sexy tonight" He said putting on his semi-smart blazer.

"You don't brush up to bad yourself either" She said playing with the top few buttons on his shirt.

"I must be the luckiest man on earth to have you and a beautiful baby"

"Well you don't have me completely we're not married yet" She said gently sucking on his lower lip.

"Well im still the luckiest man on earth if I have anything to do with you"

"But you basically have me, I'm totally mad for you unlike anyone I've been with before you make me crazy" She said very seductively still continuing to suck on his lower lip.

"Baby this is getting finished tonight but we really shouldn't start anything we know we won't be able to stop when your parents come"

"Why do you always have to be the sensible one"

"Uchh you guys aren't at it again" Ryan said as he stood outside the door

"No just talking" Said his mum

"Looks like it anyway gran and grandad are here so yous might want to wait till later" He said walking out the door

"God could they not just have waited 10 minutes" She said picking up Zoe's cot and walking out as Steve followed behind with the bag of baby stuff.

"Oh chelle you look stunning" Her mum said as she walked down the stairs

"Oh thanks mum"

"We all ready then" Asked her dad

"Yea I think so" She said putting Zoe's cot in the pram before walking out after Steve. They got to the Bistro and Leanne showed them to the big circle table before walking over to get Zoe a high chair.

"Okay so tonight's specials are on the board over there and I shall come back in a few minutes and take your drink orders" She said pointing over to the blackboard.

"Ok thanks" Michelle said rocking Zoe up and down in her arms as she was getting a little upset because she was tired so Steve got her out a bottle and handed it to Michelle who started slowly giving it to Zoe as she began to fall asleep again so she put her back in the buggy which was right beside her tucked into the table.

"Are you ready to order your drinks" Leanne asked

"Yea could I have a glass of red and a pint" She said looking at Steve and Ryan who both nodded.

"And could I have another red" Her mum said

"And just a pint for me too" Said her dad

"Okay I'll bring them right over" Leanne said walking back towards the bar. Michelle pulled her chair in a bit closer to the table and found Steves hand under it. Soon Leanne came back with the drinks and took their food orders.

"So how long have you two been engaged" Asked Helen

"Well it was just the other night wasn't it" Michelle said looking up to Steve who nodded.

"And when do you think yous might get married"

"We were thinking around Christmas time"

"Well we are very pleased for you two" Said Barry

"Thanks and don't worry we will let you know first the definite date"

"Aww well you don't need to do that as long as your happy we're happy"

"Well I am very happy so there's no need to worry" She said giving Steve hand a squeeze under the table before leaning into him.

They stayed in the Bistro for the next couple of hours before Michelle and Steve thought it would be best to go home and put Zoe to bed.

"Right so we'll see you about half 12 tomorrow then mum" Said Michelle as she stood half in half out her front door.

"Yep around half 12 we'll come here and we can decide what to do" Said her mum giving her a quick hug before catching up with Barry. She took Zoe out the pram and carefully carried her upstairs but as soon as she got to the top woke up and started crying.

"Aww hello baby did mummy wake you up" She said trying to calm her down.

"Steve can you come take Zoe and give her a bottle while I get changed" She called into the bedroom.

"Yep" He said coming out the bedroom and taking Zoe in his arms and rocking her around while going down the stairs.

"Ta I'll just be a moment" She said as she walked into the bedroom. She got changed into her PJ bottoms with a strappy top and hoody before going back down to see them.

"Okay gorgeous" Steve asked as she sat down on the sofa and took Zoe

"Yep just want this one to settle so we can get on with our night" She said continuing to feed Zoe.

"Well yes I think we both would like that"

"How would you feel about having more children someday" She asked looking up at him.

"It would be good but only if you want too why"

"Aww nothing just the idea came into my head"

"Wait your not pregnant again"

"NO I wouldn't be that stupid not so soon after having this one anyway no I mean like after the wedding I don't mind just the thought came to me"

"Okay yea if your fine with that then so am I"

"Anyway I think this one has settled so we can maybe get on with our night but nothing too much I'm knackered after our last session" She said standing up with little smile on her face

"Ahh well good I was kinda hoping you wouldn't want full on action it can get quite tiring"

"Whatever you hardly done anything"

"Pfftt that's what you women think but it's actually quite tiring for us men"

"Right Ryan me and Steve will just be going to bed now so the house is all yours but don't go to sleep too late your gran and grandad will be here in the morning" She called into Ryan's room

"Whatever" He said back as they both walked into their bedroom and Zoe changed before she fell asleep.

"Right now Stevie boy I think we should both get totally naked and stay in bed the rest of the night just cuddling up to each other" She said wrapping her arms round his neck and standing on her tiptoes so she was up to his height.

"Yes I think that would be a super idea" He said rubbing her back as she slid off the hoody. They both stood undressing each other until they had nothing on and then collapsed onto the bed.

"See tomorrow morning if you wake up first stay in bed because I love waking up with you"

"Sure if that's what's you want me to do" He said pulling the covers over them

"If you do the same"

"Oh I certainly will" She said with a seductive grin as she cuddled herself into him.

_**Sorry its quite a bad ending but please reviewww **_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Steve woke up as the sun was shining through the gaps in the curtains and was hitting his eyes, he looked down to Michelle who was still cuddled into him fast asleep so snuggled down into her again, a few minutes later she began to stir.

"Heya gorgeous" He said playing with her hair

"Mmm" She murmured waking up

"Have a good sleep"

"Yea your chest is a very comfy pillow"

"Well it can be when it wants too"

"Mmm well it was very comfy last night anyway I suppose we better get up and get ready"

"Ahaha no you can stay here I'll bring your breakfast up"

"Now you do know how to treat a woman"

"Just another one of my useful functions"

"Well there are just so many of them pass Zoe over will you"

"Yep here you go now don't move I'll be back soon" He said picking Zoe up out the cot.

"Eh Steve as nice as you are to look at I don't think Ryan sees it that way"

"Oh yea nearly forgot I'll just shove on these" He said putting some boxers on before leaving. A few minutes later he came back with a tray full of buttered toast.

"Aww thanks babe" She said sitting up with a still sleeping Zoe in her arms.

"It's okay pretty hungry myself now anyway" He said getting back into bed as Michelle took a bit of toast with her spare hand

"Eh nonono you can take one of these first" He said handing her the box of morning after pills.

"Oh god do I have to they taste minging and they make me really tired and I feel sick"

"Well unless you want to get pregnant again"

"Well no not yet uggghh but grrrr why can't men have to go through all this their disgusting"

"Just take one it'll be fine come on you can sleep on me, be sick on me or cry your eyes out on me I'll be there to help you so just take on tiny little one"

"Fine then you win but I can fall asleep on you whenever I want" She said taking one out the packet and holding it in front of her face before shoving it in her mouth and gulping down a load of water with it.

"Uchh that is minging"

"Well just remember you won't be getting pregnant now"

"Here I think you should take one you know sharing my pain and everything plus it will have no effect on you there's nothing growing inside you that needs to be killed" She said looking down at her belly and pulling at the skin.

"Fine then I will" He said taking a pill out the box and shoving it in his mouth

"Taste nice" She said laughing biting into a bit of toast

"Yea that's minging I'll buy you flavoured ones next time"

"Love I don't think you get flavoured ones"

"Okay then condoms it is"

"Or I could just go on the pill if we're thinking of doing it because I hate they condoms feel horrible"

"But you just said you didn't like it"

"No the other one stupid"

"What other one"

"Well thee one that stops women having you know their"

"Stop say no more I know what one you mean now"

"Good because I would like a bit more action in that department the last year has been a pretty boring one if you know what I mean" She said sucking on his lips gently

"Yes I know exactly what you mean" He said breaking the kiss that had started

"But I also think we should let that little thing work its magic before doing more"

"Yea why do you always have to be so sensible"

"Oh I'm not usually I just don't think It would be the most comfiest right now with Zoe here and the plate of toast might just get a bit messy and well Zoe might end up squashed at the end"

"Suppose so"

"Anyway time to eat up your parents will be here in an hour"

"Yea have no idea what to do with them"

"Well we could all go to the big park and find a nice little spot for a picnic and spend the day there in the lovely sun or we could show them around the lovely street of Manchester"

"I think the park idea sounds good"

"OK well we could do that then"

"Yea we will is that's the one with the water sprinklers cause I think Zoe would love that and then people would give me weird looks for lying around in my bikini tanning"

"Yep that's the one"

"Good is Ryan up"

"Eh yea I think so I'll go check and you can get ready if you want"

"Sure" She said climbing out of bed and walking over to the wardrobe as Steve went to check on Ryan.

"What shall mummy where her Zoe so much choice" She said to Zoe as she rummaged through her wardrobe and drawers before pulling out a loose top, denim shorts and a strappy top

"I think this shall do yea you agree" She said putting her back down in her cot as she made little baby noises.

"Yea he's awake" Steve said coming back in as Michelle was getting changed

"Okay now should I put a bikini on now or normal underwear and get changed there"

"Well I would just put a bikini straight on so you don't have to waste much time getting changed"

"Yea suppose your right do mum and dad know to bring cool stuff"

"Yea Ryan said he would give them a text"

"Right ok now just Zoe too sort" She said raiding through Zoe's stuff and getting her normal clothes and her swimsuit before getting her changed into the normal ones.

_**Sorry I know that's a really bad ending but I never know how to end chapters without them going on to much anyway pppleeaaasssee reviieeewww ….**_


	4. Chapter 4

Within a couple of hours they had arrived at the park and parked the cars and were not walking around looking for somewhere to make their spot.

"How's about here" Steve suggested he picked a spot up the hill a little bit from the water park and quite a way from the main park but near enough the toilets and Ice cream bar.

"Yea sure" Said Michelle putting the brakes on the pram and taking Zoe out while Steve and Barry put down the mats they had bought.

"You couldn't have chosen a nicer day for this" Said Helen taking a seat on one of the mats while Michelle sat down on the other where she and Steve would be.

"Why don't I take Zoe to the swings while you guys settle down here" suggested Ryan.

"Yea if you want to make sure it doesn't go to high though and if she starts crying bring her back here" Michelle said handing her over to Ryan.

"Yea sure mum" He said walking off towards the park

"Its flamin roasting" She said changing into her flip-flops

"Isn't it just" Steve said lying down on the mat.

"Well then why don't you take off your top so I have somewhere to lie"

"Your not tired already"

"Steve im always tired but no I just want somewhere comfy to lie the ground is all bumpy"

"Fine then as long as you promise tp come in the water with me when Ryan gets back with Zoe"

"How could I not" She said smiling and snuggling down into Steve chest. A few minutes later Ryan came back with Zoe.

"Thought you'd be gone a while" Said Michelle looking up at him

"Na the swings were full of annoying little kids so I left them too it and came back"

"Oh well that ok me and your mum were just saying we were going to go in the water bit you want to come or stay here" Steve asked, Ryan looked over to his gran and grandad who were lying sunbathing.

"Eh I think I'll come with yous"

"Mum dad we're just going down the water bit for a while I take it you want to stay here"

"Oh yes those days for us are well and truly over chelle love" Her dad said

"Okay that's fine" She said quickly taking off her shorts and running down to join Steve, Ryan and Zoe in the water. She got into the water bit when an odd looking man came up to her.

"Why hello there beautiful" He said reaching out and trying to take her hand.

"Eh who do you think you are" She asked snatching her hand back

"Come on you know you want to"

"No I do not want to do anything with you"

"Come on I can tell your desperate I know you really want to" He said putting his hands on her waist and leaning in trying to kiss her.

"Hey hey what do you think you are playing at mate" Steve said grabbing Michelle off him.

"Well if you really must know me and this one were well gonna go somewhere" He said tugging on her hand.

"Nonono you weren't going anywhere with my fiancé" Steve said wrapping his arms around his protectively

"Oh sorry mate but she really wants too just look at her"

"Nah im fine you sick twisted man" She spat in his face

"See told you now go and leave us alone"

"Hey Steve what's going on here" Ryan asked coming up behind them

"Oh just this guy was annoying your mum a bit"

"Right I see you thought you would try it on with my mum" He said walking up to the man.

"She's your mum" He questioned

"Yea she's my mum who happens to be engaged to someone else so why don't you leave us alone and never try it on with her again" He said right in his face.

"YOU SLUT" He shouted back in her face before walking away.

"You okay" Steve asked

"Yea I'm fine thanks to you guys but eh where's Zoe"

"Just down there" He said pointing to below him where Zoe was in a baby floater attached to a rope which Steve had in his hand.

"Aww Steve your such a wee cutie" She said bending down and taking her out the floater

"Right don't know about you but me and Zoe are gonna go have some fun aren't we Zo balls"

"Oh I'm coming" He said taking her spare hand as they walked further into the water park. They stayed there for about 20 minutes with Ryan sometimes taking Zoe before they decided to go back and get some food.

"Right so do we all want some ice creams" Steve asked taking some money out his wallet.

"You guys can but I won't" Michelle said lying down on the mat

"If your sure then Ryan do you want to go get yourself an ice cream and see if your gran and grandad want one as well" Steve said handing Ryan the £10 note he had gotten out

"Yea me and Zoe will go for a little walk hey" Ryan said walking over to beside his grandparents.

"You ok" Steve asked lying down beside Michelle

"Nope my stomachs playing up now"

"Come here" He said pulling her into a hug

"If you wanna fall asleep it's fine if you need to be sick it's fine just say

"Well I think I'll lie here with you and maybe fall asleep"

"That's fine let's do that then" They had lay there for a few minutes when Michelle spotted the man from earlier walking towards them.

"Steve what am I meant to do" She asked hugging him tighter

"Just ignore him babe he aint going to touch you" He said lightly kissing the top of her head

"Okay just don't let go of me"

"I won't just you try get some sleep eh get yourself better".


	5. Chapter 5

_**So it is now just a couple of months till the wedding and Michelle and Carla are going dress shopping while Steve and Peter go shopping for Steve's suit.**_

"So how long till they'll be here" Steve asked wrapping his arms around Michelle

"Oh soon enough just enough time for us to say goodbye to each other"

"Im sure that only takes a few seconds love"

"Well maybe this one can take a bit longer then" She said standing up on her tiptoes so she was nearly the same height as him.

"I see what your getting at now"

"Good" She said before moving her lips onto his. They stood there kissing for about 5 minutes before Peter and Carla came over.

"Eh you two I think you've said goodbye by now" Said Carla

"Oh yea sorry just got a bit lost in time didn't we babe" Said Michelle finishing the kiss

"Right well come in we've got a dress to find"

"Tonight baby I'm not finished yet" Michelle whispered into Steves ear before giving him a quick kiss and going away with Carla.

"Oh Chelle we are horny today aren't we Madame"

"Well I could be anyway how was your scan" Michelle asked as Carla was 8 months pregnant.

"It was fine just really wanted it to come now"

"Oh well I felt like that too but don't worry it'll come soon chances are when you least expect it to like little Zoe"

"Well yes that one was a bit sudden wasn't it" Michelle said directing Carla into the first wedding shop

"Ok so what are you looking for"

"Well tight, strapless maybe a bit loose at the bottom oh and white" She said rummaging through the dresses.

"Okay let's see what they've got then" Carla said starting to rummage through the dresses.

"Car I've found it it's perfect" She said pulling a dress out.

"Oh god Chelle you're right"

"And it's on budget right I'm having this one"

"You sure not want to try anywhere else"

"No I'm getting this one, coming to see what it looks like"

"Yea sure" Carla said following her over to the counter.

"Em I was wondering if I could try this dress on" She asked the worker.

"Yea sure if you just go to the changing room there'll be someone there to help you put it on" The worker said pointing in the direction of the changing room.

"Ok thanks" She said dragging Carla by the hand to the changing room..

"Hi I was wondering if I could try on this dress" She asked the assistant

"Yea sure do you want a hand getting it on or will you be okay on your own"

"Eh could I have a hand"

"Yea sure if you just want to go in and get the dress on I'll be in there in about 5 minutes to help fit it to you as much as it can"

"Okay yea don't suppose you could hold this" She said handing her bag to Carla

"Yea you go try it on I'll just take a seat here" Carla said sitting down on the couch outside the changing room. About 10 minutes later she came back out.

"Chelle you look stunning"

"You think"

"Yea really now I'm never one to say this but I think you should go with this one Steve will love it"

"Yea your right"

"When am I never right"

"Don't get me to answer that, should I get the whole package or buy accessories and shoes separately"

"Well personally I think you should go with you've got on just now you look amazing but in the end its your choice"

"Ok I'll get it all here and then we can go for a coffee or something if you want"

"Yea sure" Carla said as Michelle went back into the room to get changed again, she came out 5 minutes later in her normal clothes.

"The dress will be ready in 2 weeks but I can buy the shows and other stuff now she's just gonna go get them" Michelle said as the assistant went off to find the stuff.

"You looked amazing Steve is going to be one happy man when he see's you in it"

"Yea and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help me out of it"

"From what I seen today it was you wanting all the action"

"Well I have my reasons"

"I'm not even going to bother asking what they are"

"Eh here you are" Said the assistant handing some boxes to Michelle.

"Okay thanks"

"If you just want to come over here you can pay for them"

"yea sure can I pay for the dress as well"

"Yep sure if you just pop your card in here"

"Okay that all comes to £899.70 if you just insert your pin number"

"Yep sure"

"Okay now we'll give you a call when your dress is ready it should be about two weeks though"

"Right thanks" Michelle said as she and Carla walked out

"What do you think they're going to say when they find out we were done before them" Carla said

"Ohh I don't know they'll be surprised to say the least anyway come on lets go find somewhere to sit down you look knackered"

"Oh I'm fine"

"Carla I know your lying I was basically in bed all day long when I was as far gone as you are never mind trailing around town all day looking for a dress"

"Yea but it hasn't been all day has it and okay maybe I'm a bit tiered"

"And that is why we're going in here now you go get a seat just a hot chocolate yea"

"With all the toppings"

"Your worse that a child you are now go sit down" Michelle said as she ordered two hot chocolates with all the extras.

"Here you go" She said sitting down with the two hot chocolates

"Ta love"

"It fine"

"So what else you got to do" Carla asked taking a drink of the hot chocolate

"Well we're going to find a venue tomorrow and then decorations, food, music and send the invitations out so a wee bit more"

"You have a hen and stag night"

"Might do now really spoke about that"

"Ahh well it's entirely up to you guys"

"Yea so you and Peter sure you're able to take Zoe tonight"

"Yea we love taking her"

"Ok well thanks and Maria will be round to take her for the rest of the day"

"Babe its fine stop worrying just you go look for a venue and anyway here are the boys".


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe you ok your really quite this morning" Steve asked as they both got changed

"What me yea just got a sore head and throat nothing much though"

"If your sure" He said looking at her concerned"

"Im fine honest stop fussing"

"Somehow I don't believe you"

"Well your gonna have to live with that then cause I'm telling you im fine" She said getting annoyed.

"Guess I will then"

"Guess you will" She said storming out the bedroom and downstairs to put some toast on. A few minutes later Steve came down.

"Eh sorry if I upset you earlier didn't mean too"

"You didn't I'm fine"

"You're clearly not come on cheer up"

"Steve will you listen to me I am perfectly fine nothing is wrong now come on we've to go"

"What about your toast"

"I'm fine are you coming or am I just finding somewhere on my own"

"No no I'll come just try to cheer up if not for me for yourself hey"

"I'm just not going to answer that one" She said slamming the door shut on the car that was basically there's now but still had the Street Cars sign on it.

"Okay so you want to try the church up the road a bit"

"No Steve I want to get married in a pig farm what do you think"

"OK I was just making sure" He said before driving away.

"Looks nice" He said as they pulled up outside it

"Its okay"

"Well lets go see the vicar and see what he's like" Steve said trying to take Michelle had but she snatched it away.

"Look Michelle I don't know what is wrong with you today but can we please just act like a normal happy couple at least for this vicar so we have a chance of getting married here"

"I just want to be left alone is that too much to ask"

"Right fine okay I'll leave you alone but please just cheer up a tiny bit" Steve said opening the door to the church.

"Oh hi there you must be Steve and Michelle" Said the Vicar as they walked in.

"Yep that's us" Steve said

"Okay well if you want to have a look around we could then see about suitable days" He said showing them in.

"Okay thanks-you" Steve said as he followed Michelle into the main bit of the church.

"What do you think then" He asked

"It's ok I suppose"

"Well do you want to get married here or not"

"Yea we could do"

"Okay that's fine we'll arrange with the Vicar and then we can go look for a reception yea"

"Fine then" She said walking back over to the Vicar. They arranged the date and got back in the car

"Okay so where do you want to go now" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then how about the posh Hotel about an hour away"

"yea sure"

"Okay lets go there then" Steve said driving away. About an hour later they arrived at the Hotel, they got in and got showed around by the assistant.

"Hows about this place then" He asked.

"Yea it'll do can we just go I don't feel well" Michelle said turning round to face Steve.

"Yea sure if that's what you want princess" He said as they walked out with a bit of paper with all the details on booking on it. They got in the car and got a few minutes down the road when Michelle asked to stop.

"Yea sure I'll just pull into this place here" Steve said turning into a car park by a café with a park and pond outside it.

"I'll just be a few minutes" She said getting out and walking over to the café but instead of going to the loo she sat on the bench outside in the freezing cold and then before she realised she was away to cry tears started running down her face. Meanwhile Steve had got out the car and walked around it a few times before going off to try and find Michelle, he walked over to the café and turned the corner to find Michelle sitting on the bench by herself and looked to be crying.

"What's wrong chelle" He said running over to her, she didn't say anything back but just looked up at him before curling back up in more tears.

"Come on what's wrong hey" He said sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Im so sorry" She said leaning into him still crying

"Please don't leave me I'm sorry I'll do whatever just please don't go"

"Baby I'm not going anywhere" He said lifting her onto his knees

"Don't go Steve please don't"

"Chelle honey I'm not going to leave you I promise now come on let's get you in the car I don't think you're feeling too well" He said taking off his jacket and putting it over her before lifting her back to the car.

"Steve don't let go of me please" She said still crying into him.

"Baby I won't come on what's wrong" He said opening the door of the driver's seat and sitting down with Michelle still on him.

"I don't know just promise you won't leave me"

"I promise I won't"

"I love you Steve McDonald"

"I love you just as much now how about we go home and get you into bed"

"I just want to stay here like this for a while" She said looking up at him before resting her head in his neck and closing her eyes.

"If you want to stay here we can as long as you want" He replied kissing the top of her head and hugging her tighter as she fell asleep. He sat talking to her for a while even though she couldn't hear him before carrying round to the passenger seat and strapping her in. He then got back into his own seat and started driving away, they drove home in silence apart from the odd noise from Michelle. When they got back he parked the car outside their house and got her out the car as she started stirring.

"Steve why is it so cold"

"It not that bad I think you might have the flu or something but don't worry I'll take you upstairs and put you too bed" He said shutting the house door

"Stay don't go anywhere"

"Don't worry the only place I'll go is too get Zoe from Maria's but I'll wait till you've woken up"

"Baby I'm so sorry"

"What for" Steve asked getting out a pair of her pyjamas

"For ruining today"

"No it's my fault I knew you weren't feeling well but I still made you go"

"But I could have been nicer to you" She said shoving on her pyjama top

"No its fine honestly it's my fault now how about you finish getting changed and I'll go get you a hot water bottle and make you a hot chocolate yea" He said gently playing with her hair.

"If you want to but don't be too long"

Yea I want too and no I won't" He said walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this is set later on that day after Michelle has had a sleep but not a good one…**_

"Where's Zoe" Michelle asked as Steve walked back in as he had been to get Zoe

"Maria says she'll keep her for tonight so you have a chance of getting better" He said sitting down next to her as she leant into him.

"Is the heating on"

"Eh no do you want it on"

"No I'm too hot now"

"I really think you should go see the doctor"

"No Steve I'm fine I'll stay off work tomorrow and try get better and if not well then maybe"

"Okay well then at least take one of the flu pills then"

"If I have to but you can go get it I'm not going through the pain of standing up again"

"You know I will how about after tea I go run us a nice bath and then we can have an early night" He asked walking over to the medicine cupboard.

"Yea that would be good what is for tea"

"Eh don't mind up to you"

"Well nothing then"

"Now you know I won't let that happen at least have some soup"

"Okay I'll have soup but that's it"

"As long as you eat something I'm fine with it now medicine or tablets" He asked taking them both out.

"Well I usually have the tablets now and then the calpol stuff at night"

"Okay the tablets now then" He said pouring out a glass of water and sitting back down beside her

"You don't need to do all this for me" She said taking two tablets and swallowing them with a drink of water.

"Eh I think you find I do otherwise you wouldn't yourself"

"Well there's no point in remembering to do it if you're doing it all for me is there" She said lying back down on his lap.

"When do you want your tea" He asked playing with her hair between his fingers.

"Whenever it's just as soon as I have it the sooner you can run me this lovely bath you promised me"

"Do you want it now then"

"Yea sure if your gonna make it"

"Sure am" He said lifting her head up so he could get up and make it.

"Tomato okay"

"Sure is just not too much"

"Don't worry there won't be I'll have half of it"

"Thanks babe" She said lying back down under the duvet she had bought down for her. 5 minutes later Steve had finished making it and had bought it over in two bowls on a tray.

"Here you go princess try eat some of it" He said handing her a bowl before sitting down with his own.

"Do I have much choice"

"Well no not really"

"Suppose I better then" She said playing around with it on her spoon

"Come one eat up that stuff tastes minging when it's cold" He said putting his empty bowl back on the tray.

"I'm letting it cool"

"I've let it cool in the pan"

"Yea but sometimes it can still be hot and its really sore when you burn your mouth"

"Well try it and if it's too hot I'll let you leave it for a while"

"But Steve I really don't want any food" She said swirling the soup around in the bowl before Steve took it off her.

"Right I'll feed you myself then" He said putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth

"Ok ok I'll eat it" She said grabbing the bowl and started eating it slowly.

"See not to bad" He said as she put the bowl down on the tray.

"Nope but someone's to go run us a nice bubbly bath" She said poking his chest

"Yep be up in a few minutes I'll be waiting for you"

"Sure will be" She said as he walked up the stairs, a few moments later she went up too and dumped the blanket on the bed before tying her hair up.

"Eh Ryan me and Steve are going for a bath" She said walking into Ryan's room

"Why it's a bit early is it not"

"Eh no not really"

"Oh yea you're not feeling well then I guess it's not too early"

"Well done doof-bag"

"Bye to you too mum"

"Yea yea whatever" She said walking into the bathroom.

"Is this deep enough" Steve asked as she got in.

"Eh yea fine" She said taking off her clothes and hanging them across the heater before sitting on Steve who was sat on the toilet in his boxers.

"You wanting to get in then"

"Nah I'm waiting for you too first"

"Well if you stand up a minute I can take of my pants and get in" He said as Michelle stood up and leaned against the wall waiting for Steve to get in.

"Right how you wanting to do this" He asked getting in the bath.

"Well if you spread your legs a bit I shall sit in-between them like this" She said sitting in-between his legs and leaning against his chest.

"You want me to do your hair or anything"

"No I just want to lie here with you"

"That's fine with me" He said kissing the back of her neck and gently rubbing her stomach. They stayed like this for about an hour until Steve looked down at Michelle who was fast asleep and decided she would b comfier in bed, so he got her out the bath and quickly dried her before wrapping her up in the biggest towel and wrapped himself up in a slightly smaller one before carrying her through to the bathroom and shoved a pair of pyjama bottoms on her and a old vest before putting her in bed and joining her in the other side and it wasn't soon before Steve fell asleep too.

About 1.00 the next morning Michelle woke up crying Steves name out she had just had the dream again.

"Hey baby what's wrong" He said sitting up to see his fiancé sitting up in tears saying his name.

"Baby I'm here calm down" He said and tried to pull Michelle over but she jamp out the bed and walked out leaving Steve alone confused. She walked straight down the stairs and sat down in a corner of the kitchen crying her eyes out.

A few moments later when Steve had realised what had just happened he got out of bed to and went looking for her after searching the whole upstairs he went down and found her in the kitchen once again crying her eyes out.

"Chelle come on what you doing down here" He said walking over to her and kneeling down so they were the same height but she wouldn't say anything she just leant into him letting more tears fall from her eyes.

"Come on" He said rubbing her back to try calm her down but she wouldn't and had now started digging her top teeth into his shoulder which he knew meant something was really troubling her.

"Ssshhh come on I'll get you up here" He said lifting her up onto the unit.

"You do you want to say what's wrong"

"I would but I don't know how" She said through tears.

"It's ok would you tell someone else"

"Yea I guess I'm sorry I really want you to know but I don't know how to say it"

"It's fine I understand we'll sort it out tomorrow but let's go back to bed your still not well I think" He said lifting her off the unit and carrying her back up as she fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Steve woke up and looked down at Michelle, he hadn't really gotten much sleep since he got back to bed he kept wondering what it was that was bothering her so much she couldn't tell him, he was away to get out of bed when he felt his chest getting wet where Michelle's head was so he looked down at her once again and saw she was crying.

"Hey baby don't cry we'll get this sorted today I promise" He said playing with her hair slowly trying to wake her as she clearly didn't want to be asleep.

"Stteeevvveee" She started mumbling in her sleep

"Chelle you want to wake up honey" He said gently shaking her, before she suddenly woke up and started crying more while hugging him tighter.

"Baby it's going to be okay" He said trying his hardest to calm her down but she wouldn't stop

"No it won't I can't even tell you what's bothering me"

"Its fine tell me in your own time or get someone else too but we're sorting this out today you haven't had a good night sleep in ages"

"I will I'll tell you later I just want to speak to someone else first"

"Okay whatever you want I take it that you'll want Carla round"

"Yea"

"Alright well you get her to come around say in the next hour and I'll get ready go get Zoe and take her to work for a couple of hour's yea" He said wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Yea thank-you baby" She said as a little smile formed on her face

"Right well I best get ready you wanting any breakfast" He said sitting up.

"No I'm fine I'll be down in a minute I'll just text Carla" She said reaching over for her phone

"Okay just remember to eat something yea" He said walking out and downstairs she quickly texted Carla and went downstairs to find Steve.

"Can she come round" He asked looking up from spreading his toast.

"Yea she'll be about half an hour is it just me or is it freezing down here"

"Eh no it's pretty warm I'll go get you that blanket and fill up your hot water bottle if you want" He said walking over to the sofa.

"Yea only if you want to go all the way up again though"

"You know I will have a bit of toast if you want I put extra on just in case"

"No I'm fine but thanks anyway"

"Ok well I'll get changed as well so your blanket and hot water bottle anything else you need"

"No I'll be fine" She said before he went upstairs and she broke down in tears again after a while Steve came back down with everything she needed and saw her crying again.

"Chelle what's wrong baby" He said coming over with the blanket and wrapping it round her.

"Don't know it just seems to come now and when I start I can't stop" She said once again crying into his chest.

"It's ok babe just let it all come out hey" He said hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head when the door went so Steve went and got it.

"Oh hi just come in" He said to Carla who was stood outside

"How is she" She asked as she came.

"Not to good really upset about something though" He said inviting her through to the living room.

"Right babe I'll be off then" He said walking over to her and kneeling down to where she was sat.

"Try not to get to upset okay I'll be an hour and a half tops" He said giving her a hug and kiss before leaving.

"Oh and Steve tell Rob I'm not well but I'll be back as soon as I can"

"yea sure" He said walking out.

"Right babe budge up" Carla said taking the seat next to her.

"Something tells me someone's not been feeling to well" She said pocking her on the nose lightly as she lay down on Carlas laps.

"Yea something like the flu I'm not too sure"

"Any way I'm sure that's not the real reason I'm here is it"

"No I don't know what to do or how to tell Steve"

"Well if you tell me I'll try help you out darling"

"Okay well every since the 'anniversary' of Deans death I keep having dreams of Steve getting hurt apart from 2 nights ago it was he got killed in a car crash and then I was in a mood with him all day Yesterday and ran out the car, then last night it was really bad and I started screaming his name and then ran down to the kitchen in tears but then in the morning it's the worse when I wake up and he's just lying there looking at me cause I'm tears and I don't know what to do"

"Well babe I suggest talking to him he's getting really upset to and he doesn't know what to do"

"But I just want him holding me the whole time I'm asleep it fine then"

"Well tell him this it'll be fine I promise maybe try going to the doctors and getting sleeping pills they helped me tonnes after getting raped"

"Yea but he isn't just going to give me then for childish nightmares is he"

"But it affects your normal life as well not just your sleep"

"I don't know I'll see it just what happens if he leaves me"

"Darling if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that, that man loves you more than anything in the world and will never leave you so take that little idea out your head"

"But how do I tell him" She said tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Just say what you've said to me come on don't cry"

"Yea but he'll think I'm a scardey creep wont he" She said getting more upset.

"Look babe I know it might seem difficult now but just tell him I mean he stuck with you through the pregnancy and you've got a house together and you're getting married in a couple of months I'm sure if he was unsure about a future with you he'd have run a mile by now"

"Suppose your right"

"Look I'll take Zoe tonight you talk this through with him I promise it will be okay"

"Thanks but I don't have time to make her up a couple of bottles plus I'm knackered"

"Eh well I'll feed her if you want"

"What like breast feed her"

"yea sorry it was a stupid idea"

"No I think it was okay just can't believe your wanting to start so soon quite a nightmare if you ask me she would happily suckle on me all night long"

"Well I'd be fine doing it I mean may as well practise for this one coming and if it helps you out I would be more than happy too"

"Yea if you want too that would be great"

"Okay yep that's fine I'll take her but you get some rest now were you meant to eat something"

"He didn't say I had too now its fine I'll get something when he's back"

"Okay if your sure now rest that confused head of yours and get some sleep hey"

"You don't mind me sleeping on you when your like 8 months pregnant"

"No little Simon does it all the time"

"Wow you are lucky Steve wouldn't let an ant touch me

"Yea Peters like that until I insist its fine"

"Okay but I feel bad falling asleep when there's a guest here"

"Chelle love there's been many times I've fallen asleep on you go ahead its fine honestly Steve will be here soon anyway"

"Suppose so" She said closing her eyes and falling asleep. About 10 minutes later Steve came back to find Michelle fast asleep on Carla.

"I am so sorry that's just what you need someone falling asleep on you" He said walking into the living room

"No its fine honestly I told her too she looked knackered"

"If your sure was she okay"

"Yea you guys really need to talk though" Carla said lifting Michelle off her gently and standing up.

"Yea ok we will"

"Good she really wants to just doesn't know how to say it anyway I said I'd take Zoe for tonight so you guys can talk and whatever".

"If you're sure that would be a great help" Steve said bending down and placing his hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't too warm"

"Okay right well I best be off got stuff to do, you stay here I'll show myself out"

"Oh and Carla thanks for helping"

"It's fine honestly" She said as she walked out the living room

"What are we going to do with you hey Chelle" He said lifting her up and carrying her up to bed, he got into the bedroom and put her carefully down on the bed before deciding to go get some toast.

"Steve baby come here" She said just as he began walking out.

"I thought you were asleep" He said turning around

"Yea I was but I woke up"

"Ok well do you want anything" He said coming back in.

"No I just want you here and too hold onto me"

"Yea sure have you been crying again"

"Yea just a little bit"

"You ok now" He asked pulling her in closer

"Yea I'm fine how was work"

"Well nothing much happened really just played with Zoe"

"Yea how is she"

"Fine just her usual self likes throwing stuff and pulling at clothes".

"Steve can I talk to you" She said looking down at the mattress and drawing patters on his shirt with her finger.

"Yea sure honey you don't need to ask"

"Okay promise you won't leave me though"

"Babe I'll never leave you" He said kissing the top of her hair as she stayed became really quite.

"What's wrong baby" He asked pulling her into him more.

"Right okay I'm just going to say it now cause it won't get any easier but basically I keep having these dreams that you were driving a car or whatever and then something happens and you die" She stopped and wiped the tears from her face.

"And then I wake up covered in tears and I don't know what to do and part of me wants to tell you but the other parts wants me to runaway somewhere or scream or cry and that the part the usually wins and then I get myself into a really big mess but I just want to be with you even if I am in floods of tears" And she couldn't say any more cause she was crying too much.

"Chelle baby its fine come on" He said hugging her tighter.

"You don't hate me do you" She said looking up at him

"No of course I don't I think that I need to be there for you more before you get upset"

"But see if I was too go to sleep like this I would be fine it's just when I'm not cuddling into you I feel as though something's going to happen"

"Its okay baby you can sleep on me or snuggle into me as much as you want but I do think it would be a good idea to go see Mr Doctor"

"I don't see why I feel fine"

"Please just to see if you can get pills to help you sleep or something if not for you then for me please"

"Ok you win but your coming with me"

"Of course I will"

"That's settled then"

"Yea what you want to do today"

"Be with you"

"That's fine but I may have to pop out later to work but that'll be a lot later on about nine o clock"

"Yea that's fine oh and Steve do you want to book that wedding place and book it" She said looking up at him.

"Of course I will precious" He said moving lose strands of hair out her face before planting a little kiss on her lips which immediately turned into a more passionate one.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is just continues straight on from that last chapter please revieewww.**_

"Do you want me to come settle you down before I go out" He asked as they sat and watched TV, they hadn't don't much that day apart from talking, Michelle had got upset one or two times but not much compared to the last few days.

"Would you"

"You know I will hey come on let's get you up I've got about an hour"

"Thank-you baby" She said standing up off of Steve and started walking up the stairs looking back to make sure Steve was following which he was.

"Right you go do your teeth and I'll make the bed"

"Yep just be a few minutes then" She said walking into the bathroom leaving Steve to make the bed and just as she had said a few minutes later she came back in all ready for bed again.

"Alright" He asked as she got into bed

"Yep"

"Do you want some Calpol or a hot water bottle or anything"

"No I think I'll be okay" She said as he got onto the bed and lay beside her making sure that she was able to cuddle into him.

"Eh I got you a Doctor's appointment for 2.00 tomorrow"

"Ok well I'll try going into work for the morning and then you can come get me and we'll go"

"Sure anyway you try get to sleep if you want to go to work tomorrow" He said lightly kissing the top of her hair.

"How long will you be"

"Couple of hours 3 at the most but if there's a problem just call me I'm just on the switch not driving"

"Sure will Stevo" She said sitting up and rubbing her nose with her wrist.

"Eh I thought you were meant to be getting to sleep"

"I was but I'm really not tired"

"I'm pretty sure you will be just close your eyes"

"Okay okay" She said lying back down on Steve

"Better"

"Nope not really getting better but if you could put your hands here and here" She said moving his hands round to her stomach.

"Right okay now you try get to sleep princess so I know you've settled okay and if you can't stay asleep when I'm gone call me or something and I'll answer it's just gonna be me in there tonight so I'll be able to talk to you on the phone if there's a problem"

"Thank-you so much" She said getting sleepy

"What for"

"For eh being here when I need you"

"Its fine I love you more than anything in the world so I'll be there for you when you need me now go get some sleep your sounding tired now"

"Yea I will" She said before falling asleep completely, Steve lay quietly with her for a while before quietly talking to her so not to wake her. It was then time for him to go so he lifted her head off him ever so carefully and placed it down on the pillow before pulling the covers up over her and giving her a quick kiss. He then went in to Ryan's room who was playing on his play station.

"Eh that's me away out now but please keep an eye on your mum and if she wakes up upset call me"

"Whatever yea sure" He said not looking up

"Ok thanks" Steve said walking out and downstairs. A few minutes later Steve got to street cars and walked in to find Lloyd sitting there.

"Eh yea I kind of said to Chelle I would stay in and do the switch"

"What well I was here first" Lloyd started complaining

"Please Lloyd she's not at all well and I'm worried she comes running in here looking for me"

"And what would I get in return"

"Well a happy Steve at work tomorrow"

"Ok ok you can do switch but I get first choice next time"

"Ta and I kind of said I would be here alone as well"

"No Steve sorry no can do"

"Lloyd please man I'm not even meant to be working today I was meant to be at home looking after her but no nice guy Steve came in and helped out at the last minute so can you not just give her the pleasure of me being alone in here if she comes looking for me"

"Steve what is so bad a fellow friend can't see"

"She won't want me telling you"

"What is she pregnant and feeling a bit sick again"

"No believe me she would hate me if I told anyone"

"It can't be that bad"

"Oh it is pretty bad she can't sleep over it and is constantly crying and that's all your getting to know"

"Is it cancer"

"No something more personal now can you leave me alone in case she comes with I think she will most defiantly will"

"OK you win again but you owe me double time mate"

"Thanks I knew you would" Steve said as Lloyd walked out with his newspaper. They both sat talking through the microphone for about an hour until it was time for Lloyds shift to finish and another driver took his place so Steve was left in the office on his own and started playing basketball with bits of rubbish paper and taking the occasional call from people.

Meanwhile Michelle had, had about an hour and half sleep until she woke up with a thumping headache and a face covered in tears she once again had no idea what to do so shoved on her slippers and ran out the house, she stood outside for a moment trying to think what to before running straight to Street Cars and started knocking on the door calling Steves name before eventually falling to the ground in tears.

In the office Steve had just finished taking a call when he heard banging on the door but just ignored it assuming it was just drunks messing about but he went to the window to make sure they had gone he heard someone quietly saying his name between sobs and he immediately ran to the door and opened it to find Michelle sat slumped against the door in just her pyjamas once again crying her eyes out.

"Chelle come on let's get you inside hey" He said bending down to pick her up and she immediately clung to him

"Ssshh come on it's going to be fine yea" He said picking her up and taking into the office where he sat down on the sofa chair with her.

"Hey baby come on lets calm down hey" He said wiping away the tears

"I'm so sorry" She said still crying into him

"Hey babe there nothing to be sorry for"

"It was the worse one yet"

"Do you want to say what happened"

"It was all three of you this time but it's not the actual dreams it what it does afterwards".

"And what does it do afterwards"

"I don't know it make me all confused and just makes me want to runaway"

"Right baby we'll get this sorted tomorrow I promise ok we'll go see the doctor and see what he says but until then I won't let you go okay especially tonight I'd stay up all night and watch you if it meant you could get a good night sleep and not have these dreams ok"

"What about work tomorrow"

"Well we'll see how you sleep the rest of the night I think if you wake up again it's probably best you stay off and if you sleep through the night well we can see yea" He said hugging her tightly as she nodded.

"How long have you still got to work for"

"Just till this guys finished and then we can close early and get you home does Ryan know you're here"

"No I just kinda ran out didn't get time to change"

"So I see here give him a text while I tell the other drivers to go home and see when that driver will be finished" He said taking his phone from his pocket and giving it to Michelle before walking over to the computer and making sure everyone knew to finish up.

"Right well that's all the drivers going home now so we can go too"

"Yep" She said standing up.

"Here jump up I'll carry you back"

"But I must be dead heavy"

"No you're not and anyway can't have these slippers of your getting wet and muddy here shove this on" He said chucking her his jacket.

"I don't deserve you"

"Well I think we can safely say it more the other way around now com on jump up before I change my mind"

"No it's me who doesn't deserve a man like you" She said jumping up into his arms

"Well you've bought happiness to my life and delivered and beautiful little child into this world so I think we're about even"

"Yea yea whatever" She said as he carried her outside and locked up

"Right come on let's make this a quick one it's pretty chilly out here"

"You could have had your jacket or I could have walked"

"Yes I know but then that would mean you getting even more ill then you already are and ruining those slippers of yours so I think we've won both ways don't you"

"If you say so" She said as they got in the house.

"You don't want anything to eat do you"

"No I'll be fine just want to get a good night sleep now"

"Well I'll make sure of that don't worry.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So it is now the next morning… please reviewww 3**_

"So did you have a good sleep" Steve asked

"I've had better"

"You were tossing and turning a bit but you didn't wake up"

"Suppose so I don't know I just want to have one good sleep"

"You will I promise do you want to go into work today"

"Yea I'll try it I suppose" She said getting out of bed.

"Well don't feel you have to go in"

"I know but I feel bad on Rob leaving him on his own"

"Somehow I'm sure he survives it"

"Yea I know it's only for half a day"

"Yep guess so eh do you want some breakfast I'll go make some"

"Yea ok if you're making some but nothing to big I've slept in a bit"

"Well it meant you were sleeping"

"Guess so I'll just be a few minutes"

"Ok see you downstairs then" Steve said walking out, she then pulled on her black skinny's and loose white top before putting on a bit a make-up and doing her hair. She then went downstairs and sat down at the table which Steve had put out cutlery and plates.

"Okay babe" He asked putting out 2 slices of toast on her plate.

"Yea fine just got a sore head nothing a bit of Paracetamol can't handle" She said trying to spread her toast but cutting her finger in the process"

"Hey let me get you a plaster" He said standing up as she once again broke down into tears.

"What wrong love"

"I can't do anything Steve I can't even butter a bit of toast without cutting myself"

"Hey come on don't say that you can do loads it's just an accident happens to everyone once in a while" He said putting the plaster round her finger

"No I can't do anything I need to go to work"

"Chelle you going to be okay love" He said putting his hands on her hips so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Yea I'm fine I'll see you at about 2.00" She said giving him a quick kiss before rushing out the door. She got into work 5 minutes late to be greeted by Robs sarcastic comments.

"Nice to know you could please us with your presence this morning"

"Don't bother me Rob not today"  
"So what was so terrible you couldn't join us yesterday"

"Nothing much not that you'd care anyway"

"Who said I didn't care about you"

"Leave it oh and by the way I'm leaving halfway through the day"

"Eh why"

"Because I have stuff to do"

"Chelle you can't just come in here after having a whole day off work for no known reason and then have the afternoon off once again with no reason"

"I'm going to the doctors is that good enough for you let me guess no want to know why I'm going well I don't that's why I'm going cause if I did know what was wrong chances are I wouldn't be standing here telling you this no id be in bed getting better is that good enough for you"

"Guess it is but I'm still looking for a reason from yesterday"

"Have you just listened to a word I've said I was ILL magical isn't it"

"I just want to know what was wrong with you not just you were ill"

"Well Rob I don't know what was wrong with me that why for about the millionth time I'm going to the Doctors"

"Okay calm down I was just asking most people would know why they just took a whole day off work"

"And what's that suppose to mean"

"What I'm saying chelle is that if you have a sore stomach your hardly going to say it's a sore throat it's not rocket science to know what is wrong with you"

"You know what I don't have to stay here listening to this I'm going to make a coffee"

"Good calm down while you're there too will you"

"Shut it" She said slamming the door and storming over to the kettle, she filled it up with water managing to get that everywhere and then put it back to boil and then got a cup out but dropped it.

"Agghh you've got to be kiddin me" She said as a bit of clay went in her finger.

"Are you okay the Ms Connor" Sally asked standing up from her sewing machine and running over to her.

"Yes I'm fine just need to clean this up"

"Its fine I'll do it you go back to the office and we'll take care of this and bring you a coffee through"

"Would you thanks so much" She said standing up smiling and walking back into the office.

"A new mug will be coming out your wages you know" Rob said as she walked in.

"Can you not just say something nice for once in your life"

"What am I suppose to say that's nice when you've come to work in a stinking mood you know I don't really care what's going on between you and Steve but do you mind not coming into work in such a mood"

"There is nothing going on between me and Steve he has been great actually better than you could ever be anyway"

"Well then don't come into work in such a mood then"

"You don't know the half of it so why don't you just mind your own business for once" She said with tears not streaming down her face.

"When have I ever not minded my own business I'm just simply telling you to not come into work in such a bad mood I don't care what's caused it lack of sleep, it's your time of the month I don't care sort it"

"How am I meant to sort it when I can hardly get any sleep cause I'm too scared of what might happen if I do and how the hell can I sort it if it's my time of the month as you would say"

"I am sorry but I thought you wanted me to mind my own business"

"You know what stuff it I'll see you when I'm more happy but I don't know what that is in your world" She said getting her stuff and storming out, she got outside just as Steve walked past.

"Steve baby can we just go now I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this"

"Hey what's wrong aren't you meant to be in work"

"I couldn't do it please I just want to go in there and find out what's wrong with me please"

"Yea of course we can I don't know if he'll have space but we could go check" He said giving her a hug as she continued to cry into him.

"Come on we'll go check yea" He said taking her hand and walking into the medical centre.

"Steve, Michelle am I not seeing you at 2.00" Dr Carter asked as they walked in.

"Yea but she couldn't take it anymore and really wanted to come get it over with now"

"So I can see well as it is I've had a patient cancel so I've got a free spot now if you just want to come in here" He said showing them into a little room.

"Okay just take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute" He said walking back out again.

"What do I say" She asked Steve getting upset again

"Just what you told me and Carla it'll be fine I'm here if it gets too bad yea"

"Right okay so I believe you're here with sleeping problems" Dr Carter said coming back in.

"Eh yea"

"Okay well what kind of problems is it"

"Well I keep getting these dreams the Steve gets killed in some way but then I wake up and I don't know what to do so I just end up running somewhere and sitting and crying for ages".

"Okay have you been feeling unwell lately"

"Yea I had like the flu or something the past couple of days"

"Right and have you had any family death that have caused greif"

"Plenty of those first was My first husband, Ryan's dad and then it was my oldest brother and then my older brother"

"Okay well it says you had Ryan when you were 15"

"Yea that's right"

"So when did your first husband pass away"

"When I was 19"

"And how did you cope"

"Just kind of shut everyone out really but Ryan I had to stay happy for him"

"Am I right in thinking you two are getting married"

"Yep"

"And have you been married since your first one"

"Well I was going to but called it off on the night"

"Okay well I'm going to out this down as post-depression okay"


	11. Chapter 11

"God Steve no how"

"The wedding having a child, could cause emotional memories that you aren't used to causing you to react the way you say you have been or it was just you were a lot younger when you last went through those experiences and you didn't get time to grieve properly and re going through them again has bought back more grief"

"Will she be able to get rid of it" Steve asked putting his arms around Michelle so she could lean into him.

"Yes we'll give her some pills but she is going to need to get a lot of support from you particularly Steve and maybe time off work and when are yous planning to get married"

"Well we were thinking around Christmas time so around 2 months"

"Well it might be a good idea to postpone it so she can make a full recovery"

"No no I'm not doing that I'll stop working whatever but I'm not having the wedding postponed" She said getting upset.

"Okay well there is a chance you could get better in that time but means stronger pills, a lot more attention and support from your family and friends and no stress"

"Yes fine I'm not wanting to call the wedding not now"

"Right okay if you just want to sit here a moment I'll go get your pills" He said standing up and walking out the room.

"Are you sure about the wedding babe"

"Yea I'm sure want to get married to you as soon as possible"

"Okay well it's your choice but I'll always be here for you" He said giving her a quick kiss as Dr Carter walked back in.

"Okay I know it might look like a lot but each bottle is something different" He said sitting down and placing two bottles and two packets of tablets on the table.

"Okay the bottle with the red lid is sleeping pills and the bottle with the white lid is for when your having a really bad moment but that might be easier for someone else to decide for you and the two packets are to be taking in the morning as you wake up and before you go to bed there just to try and cheer-you up you'll need to take the tow packets everyday and maybe the sleeping pills but the blue one is only for when you're really bad it will have side effects though such as sore heads, stomachs and you might feel a bit achy but its normal and do you want a note for work excusing you time off"

"Yea okay" She said still taking in all the information that she had just been told.

"Right yea that's fine, in the next few days you will probably get worse for about a week but then you should get steadily better I'll make you an appointment for about 10 weeks time to see whether you've gotten any better" He said writing out a note and prescription.

"Okay thank-you" She said taking the bag and two pieces of paper and standing up with Steve.

"It's fine I'll send you the appointment in the post but in the meantime don't stress yourself out get plenty of rest and Steve do the best you can to support her, she's going to need you a lot more the next couple of months"

"Yea I will won't leave her if that's what it takes" Steve said putting his arm around her as they walked out

"You don't need to do all this" She said looking up at him

"But I want to because I love you"

"Still think you shouldn't though"

"But I am so you're just going to have to deal with it are you wanting to tell Rob you're not going back"

"No he can wait till I decide to go back"

"What happened today"

"He was being so immature winding me up so much so I stormed out on him"

"Just ignore him he'll be doing it deliberately to wind you up"

"Yea I know see one day I'm going to end up killing him are we wanting to go get Zoe now"

"Yea if that's what you want to do"

"May as well I suppose" She said ringing in the door bell of Carla and Peters flat

"Hello" Carla said opening the door.

"Hi we've just come to get Zoe"

"Okay but may I ask why you aren't at work keeping an eye on my little brother"

"Oh just been to the doctors"

"Ah right well come in then" She said opening the door a little more so they could both come in

"What did he say"

"That I've got post depression"

"What how"

"Something like the wedding and having a child are bringing back past experiences and when Dean died I didn't grieve properly so reliving all the experiences has bought it back to me"

"Baby come here you'll be fine take as much time off as you need yea"

"Carla im fine honestly well for now anyway"

"Well do and don't let me little brother get to you about it otherwise he'll have me to deal with"

"Ahh yea big tough Carla who happens to be pregnant"

"Well there is that tiny problem I suppose"

"Yea I don't think Peter will let you go brother beating any time soon"

"I'll escape from the bedroom window when he's fast asleep"

"Have fun doing that I'm surprised you can still walk about with as much energy as you do"

"Well that's big tough Carla for you"

"I suppose it is anyway I had better be going" She said looking over to Steve who had got all of Zoe's stuff and put her into her buggy.

"Suppose you had"

"Yea thanks for having her anyway"

"Anytime love now don't go working too hard eh take it easy"

"I don't think anyone going to let me work to hard anyway" She said giving her a quick hug before walking home with Steve.


	12. Chapter 12

_**It is now Monday morning and Michelle had been off work Thursday and Friday. She hadn't been too bad but had got upset a few more times in the day rather than night.**_

"You sleep ok baby" Steve asked as she woke up

"Yea fine em I might go into work today do something"

"You sure you're ready too"

"Well I may as well try otherwise I'll never know" She said reaching for the jar of pills and glass of water.

"Well how about you try a half day see how you get on"

"Babe I'm only meant to be doing half days if I do go in"

"Yea forgot about that" He said as she sat up and took the pill before putting the stuff back and lying down on Steve chest.

"What time you wanting to go in"

"About 11"

"Yep okay I'll pop into work as well then"

"What time is it now"

"Quarter to ten"

"Suppose I better get ready then"

"I'll go make you some breakfast yea"

"Yea okay" She said getting out of bed. Within the hour she and Steve had left to go to work.

"I'm going to miss you baby" She said as they arrived at the factory steps

"I'll miss you more babe but we can text each other as much as we like yea" He said giving her a hug.

"Suppose so"

"I might even pop into see you if you want me too"

"Yea I want you too" She said getting a bit upset now and the thought of leaving him.

"Okay I will then yea about half 12/ 1"

"Yea perfect anyway I better be going I'll text you when I'm in and stuff yea" She said giving him a little kiss before walking away and into the factory.

"Oh hi there Michelle" Fizz said as she walked in.

"Aw hi there"

"Em I don't suppose you've seen Rob today have you"

"No why what's happened"

"Okay well he is really angry that you haven't been in much and stormed out to a meeting or something"

"How angry was he exactly"

"Really really angry"

"Ahh okay thanks Fizz not that he can do much lovely Doctor Carter has saved my bacon by the sounds of it"

"How"

"OH nothing really just wrote one of they Doctors note things explaining I need time off"

"Aww I'm sorry to hear hope you get better soon"

"Yea so do I Fizz" She said walking into the office, she went and sat down in her chair before texting Steve she sat there swinging in her chair for about an hour just texting Steve until the noise from outside started getting louder so she went outside to see what it was.

"What's going in out here" She said before she seen Rob standing looking at her.

"Guys take a early lunch Chelle in there now" He said pointing to the office as the whole workforce ran out

"What is it Rob and don't bother shouting because quite frankly I won't be able to take it"

"I shall shout as much as I want and I don't care if you can take it or not right now I want to know where the hell you have been all week"

"Unwell" She said getting upset.

"Unwell is that all you have to say you have left me all week including today which you know we had that meeting but no you came in late didn't you and did you bother doing anything while I was away no you sat and played on your phone and don't bother denying it your computers not even on"

"Yes your lucky I even came into work today I have not been feeling at all well but what do I think first thing this morning hey maybe I'll try coming into work today and what do you throw it all back in my face in fact your not even meant to be standing yelling at me what did the Doctor say oh yea no stress"

"I couldn't give two hoots what the Doctor said I want to know where you've been and you can't have been that bad I've seen you walking around and the tears won't work today no I just think it's pathetic that you couldn't even text me"

"Right that is it I need to get out of here" She said with tears streaming down her face, trying to move to the door but Rob stood in the way.

"No not until you've told me where you have been"

"Rob just move I need to get out of here" She said knowing if he didn't move soon chances are she'd drop to the ground in tears and do something stupid.

"No Chelle this isn't good enough I need a reason"

"I'm not saying it" She said before her muscles gave way and she slid down the wall to the floor bursting into more tears

"Chelle what are you playing at I've simply asked you a question where have you been" but she couldn't answer

"Your pathetic you know you can't tell me why you haven't been in work for the past week"

"I need Steve" She managed to blurt out through tears.

"Well Steves not here so you can either grow up or make a full of yourself in front of all the workers and stay behind a few hours still Steve come to fine you"

"I need Steve" She said again.

"This is pathetic your pathetic now grow up and you could maybe get on with some work"

"Get Steve" She said pointing at her phone which was vibrating on the table

"You can get it it's your phone"

"Please I need Steve now"

"I don't care if you need Steve or not just go grow up and get some work done too"

"Oi what the hell do you think you are playing at" Steve said as he came into the office.

"Finally the magical Steve arrives you know what I'm going for my lunch I'm beyond caring what you do Chelle" He said storming out as Steve bent down trying to calm her down

"No no wait a minute what exactly have you done to her"

"I asked her where the hell she has been and told her to grow up I mean look at her sitting there crying her eyes out"

"Right just go now" Steve said as he felt Michelle grip onto him tighter

"I will mate watch me" He said storming out and leaving Michelle and Steve alone.

"Have you got those pills" He asked her and she pointed to her bag so he raided around in it and bought out the jar of pills and bottle of water

"Here you go take this it'll be better after it I promise" He said handing her a pill and the bottle of water he waited for her to finish before shoving her phone in her bag and getting her jacket.

"Come on I'll take you home" He said picking her up as she wrapped her legs round him and buried her face in his jacket as she continues crying.

"Ssshhh calm down I promise it'll be okay" He said walking out the factory and back to the house.

"Here we go" He said taking their jackets off and hanging them up before carrying Michelle through to the living room and sitting her down on the sofa where she once again lay into him still crying when she managed to speak.

"Steve baby why does he always have to be like that"

"I don't know but I do think we should maybe see if he wants to go to the pub tonight where we can tell him what's going on and give him that note"

"I don't want to see him"

"I know it not want you want to do but we're going to need to at some point if you still want to work"

"Will you come"

"Yea sure I will"

"Okay then I'll do it"


	13. Chapter 13

_**So Michelle and Steve are in the pub waiting for Rob to turn up**_

"What you having babe" Steve asked

"Eh just and orange juice please"

"Okay a orange juice and pint of lager please" He asked Stella before turning back to Michelle

"It'll be fine I promise"

"Eh that's £2.50 please Steve"

"Here you go" He said handing her the money and taking the drinks over to the furthest away table.

"Yea but what happens if he starts saying stuff again I can't handle it Steve"

"I'll make sure he won't okay"

"Thank-you" She said as he walked over

"Eh do you want a drink" Steve asked as he sat down

"No I'll be fine mate I'm kind of in a rush so this better not be a waste of my time"

"I can sure you it won't be"

"There you go in black and white" Michelle said throwing Rob the bit of paper.

"What's this"

"Your reason why I've been off work" She said looking up at Steve for support.

"Post-depression what the hell"

"See I knew he wouldn't go with it cant even belive what the Doctor says typical"

"Sshh Chelle let him speak"

"So what your post depressed"

"Yea I am"

"So what am I meant to do with this"

"It's the reason I've been off work and I will only be doing half days if I come in for the next few weeks and it's the reason your not meant to sit and shout the odds at me for something I cant help and it's the reason I was how I was today good enough for you"

"Chelle why didn't you say something"

"I didn't get much of a chance first thing you don't was shout at me"

"Come on Chelle calm down hey remember what the Doctor said no stress" Steve said

"Okay sorry I'll try be calmer"

"I still don't get why you didn't just say something"

"Well its not the thing you go shouting out about and anyway I wasn't in a fit state to earlier"

"I don't know what to say"

"You could start by apologising"

"Well eh sorry"

"Steve I cant do this now I'm to tired can we just go home babe" She said looking up at him.

"Yea sure if you want too is that okay Rob mate"

"Yea yea it's fine honestly and chelle if you do come into work tomorrow I'll be a lot easier on you I promise okay"

"I'll see how I feel" She said walking away with Steve. They got back to the house and sat down on the sofa for a while before Michelle announced she was going to bed.

"You wanting me to come with you" Steve asked standing up behind her

"Yea sure if you want"

"Well then I will come, on you look knackered" He said gently shoving her up the stairs. A wee while later they were both tucked up in bed, Michelle lying on Steve's chest.

"So baby you thinking of going to work tomorrow or what"

"I don't know cause I don't want it to end up like today but then I want to go and get it sorted as well"

"Well how about I come in with you and we can try and find a way for it work out"

"Would you" She said looking up at him

"Yea sure if that's what you want me to do then yea I will".

_**Right yea sorry I know this chapters pretty short didn't know what else to put"**_


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Michelle was ready for work and was waiting for Steve at the door.

"Come on Steve" She shouted up to him

"Just coming" He shouted back down as he came down the stairs

"What are you doing up there" She asked as they walked out the house.

"Aahaa well that's for me to know and you to find out"

"Ohh come on tell me"

"Well that would spoil the surprise"

"Come on I hate surprises you know that"

"You're just going to have to wait till after work"

"I won't be able to"

"Well then you'll have to find something to take your mind off it"

"Like what it is possible the most boring place ever in here" She said as they walked into the factory.

"Ahaha Steve Michelle how nice to see you both" Rob said as they got into the office.

"Yea Steve though he'd come and make sure your ok with me working half days and everything"

"Well I don't have any problem with it and I'll give you slightly easier to stuff to do"

"Yea if you would mate that'd be great"

"No problem oh and if you're both up to it there'll be birthday drinks at the pub tonight"

"Oh god I'm so sorry I totally forgot" Michelle said

"Hey it's fine you've got enough on your plate without worrying about my birthday"

"I'll get you something"

"No don't worry its fine it's just if you've got nothing else planned then feel free to come"

"Yea I think we could make it" She said looking at Steve who nodded

"Anyway baby I better be off get little Zoe and go to work"

"Aww okay well I'll be straight home after work"

"Yep okay don't go upstairs though"

"Oh trust me I won't" She said giving him a kiss before he walked away out.

"And why won't you be aloud upstairs"

"Aww he's organized some surprise"

"Ahh I see"

"Pretty cute I think"

"Yea I would say it is but see us men don't tend to put it like that"

"Well anyway how are you and Tracy going along"

"She is a nightmare I'm going to have to end it soon"

"I would say that's a shame but not for Tracy she deserves all that's coming her way"

"Yea she does she aint going to be a happy bunny when she finds out I haven't invited her tonight"

"Your right she's going to go mental who else is going"

"Carla and Peter"

"Carla what's she going to drink I'm surprised Peters letting her out how long she got a week left"

"Yea only half an hour though"

"Aww okay" She said as Sally came to the door"

"Eh yes Sally how can I help you"

"My machines playing up again"

"Okay I'll come look at it won't be long chelle" He said walking out the office. For the rest of the day they both got on with their work pretty quietly though there was the odd conversation.

"That you off then" Rob asked as Michelle got her stuff together.

"Yea suppose I better"

"Ok its fine and I might see you and Steve later"

"Yep should do" She said smiling and walking out, she walked straight back home and got in when she saw a note giving her instructions to find the next one, she searched all around the downstairs floor before finding it under a photo she opened it and out fell a folded up picture of a boat telling her to go up stairs, so she ran up and in to her and Steves bedroom where Steve was lying on the bed covered in paper roses with two tickets in his hand..

"OMG Steve was is this about" She said running over and jumping on top of Steve.

"I've booked someone a week's holiday in the Caribbean"

"Why"

"You could call it a post-honeymoon"

"But then where are we going for our honeymoon"

"Well I've also booked us two weeks in Hawaii"

"Your kidding right"

"Nope not one little bit"

"OMG Steve I love you so much" She said hugging him.

"I love you too"

"Steve I can't believe you've actually booked Hawaii"

"Well I thought you could do with a nice break and you've always wanted to go so I thought why not"

"You don't know how happy I am your amazing I love you so so much"

"I know you do baby I know you do"

"I don't know how I'm going to repay you for this"

"You don't you've given me a lovely child, you're going to be my beautiful wife and it's our honeymoon no need too"

"Well I think we can safely say it was you who gave me that lovely child, I mean if it wasn't for daddy spending that lovely night with mummy, mummy wouldn't of been able to have a child"

"I know but mummy was the one who carried it for nine months and then gave birth to it"

"But it's not like daddy didn't have to look after mummy for those nine months"

"But it's not like daddy got a beautiful baby at the end"

"Well yes any way suppose I better start getting ready"

"Why where you going"

"Eh we're going out to the pub soon"

"Ahh yes well you go get ready then I'll get us some food on" He said as she got off up him and walked into the shower. Within an hour they had both eaten and Michelle was curling her hair while Steve played with Zoe.

"You see what I don't get is why women need so much time doing their hair especially ones like you who look perfect anyway"

"Just because I have hair to do stuff with" She said looking over at him.

"Awwww sugar"

"What"

"I flamin burnt myself oh god its ruined now"

"It looks fine babe honestly"

"No I'm going to have to straighten it" She said taking the curler out her hair.

"Aghhhh god"

"What you done this time love"

"Burnt ma hand its flamin murder I cant go out with hair like this god cant suppose you can straighten hair"

"Well I could give it a shot if you want me too"

"Okay can't be that hard" She said leaving the straightner to warm up

"So I just put your hair in the middle and slide it down" He said coming over and sitting behind her on the bed.

"Yep just don't leave it in the one place to long otherwise it burns"

"Okay" He said taking the straightners from her hand and slowly straightening her hair and within the hour they had both left.

"OMG Carla guess what Steve's went and booked" She said as she sat down at the table next to Carla, Peter and Rob.

"What love tell me"

"He's only went and booked a week in the Caribbean and two weeks in Hawaii"

"Wow this is for the honeymoon I take it"

"Yep I can't believe it"

"Well you deserve it love anyway I'm really sorry I would talk more but I kinda need to go get some sleep"

"Oh I understand don't worry I'll tell you all about it soon enough"

"You'd better Hun"

"Oh I will love" She said giving her a hug before Carla left with Peter by her side.

"So just us three then"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Rob said looking up as Tracy came over.

"Room for a small one" She said sitting down regardless of the answer.

"Guess they'll have to be"

"Hey what's wrong with you today baby you've been ignoring me loads lately"

"Nothing's wrong just been busy that's all" Rob said trying to avoid conversation with her though she was having none of it so Michelle snuggled up to Steve.

"Baby I was thinking you know maybe after the wedding we could try for more"

"More what love"

"Children dope what do you think"

"Oh yea sure if you want to"

"Yea I do" She said snuggling into him more as Tracy looked across at her.

"Oh what a good idea Rob why don't we have some little kidys too"

"How about we take things a bit slower yea"

"Suppose your right it is Michelle's style to take things fast I mean how long had she and Steve been seeing each other before she got pregnant couple of weeks not to mention the age she first got pregnant"

"Right that is it" Michelle said standing up.

"Come on calm down love" Steve said getting her to sit back down again.

"Tracy what the hell was that about don't go around saying stuff like that to people please" Rob said.

"Wow Rob since when have you been so up tight about Michelle is there something going on between you two that I should no about"

"No there is not she is near enough family, a sister even so zip it or you can go find somewhere else to sit".

"I don't see how you can still you can still call each other family I mean it's only by Carla whose husband her brother managed to get killed in a car crash kidnapping someone I mean come on that was kind of stupid" She said laughing to herself as Michelle stood up and went and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare bring my dead brother into this he had nothing to do with you and never will so don't even bother mentioning his name"

"Paul I quite like that name actually yea Rob how about if we have a little boy we call it Paul in memory of Michelle older brother"

"You sicko" She said before running out of the pub with Steve going behind her.

"What is up with her all she does is cry nowadays"

"No Tracy that was you she's right you sick and no we will not call any of our children Paul cause it over" Rob said leaving her.

"No Rob you cant do this it was just a joke"

"I think you'll find Tracy I just have" He said slamming the door of the pub shut to find Michelle crying into Steve.

"Is she eh ok" Rob asked Steve quietly, he looked up and shook his head.

"Well tell her I hope she's okay I had better be off".

"Wait why don't you come back to ours and we can finish celebrating your birthday"

"Nah It'll be fine mate thanks for the offer though".

"Well if your sure"

"Maybe some other night though yea"

"Yea that'd be good" Steve said before Rob walked off.

"You okay babe"

"Yea yea I'm fine look at me someone says one tiny thing and I come out like this"

"But it wasn't something small was it, it was sick and mean and there was no need for it"

"But it's not the point"

"Chelle who else wouldn't get upset with what she said they were horrible things"

"OK you win can we like start walking home now"

"Yea sure I must say that was a good slap you gave her"

"She deserved it the cow"

"Yea she did babe"


	15. Chapter 15

_**So it is now about 3 months after the wedding and Michelle and Steve are beginning to get on each other's nerves a bit more**_. _**Oh and it's based a wee bit around current storylines…**_

"Chelle are you actually going to do anything today or are you just going to spend another day on the sofa eating everything in sight and not doing one thing to help"  
"I'm going out with Carla"  
"Where"

"Don't know just going to get pissed really"

"Well when"

"About now why problem"

"No just don't be to late I've got work and there's no one to look after Zoe"

"I'll try not to be" She said putting on her shoes and jacket before leaving and slamming the door behind her, she walked along to Carlas flat and rung the door bell.

"Ready" Carla said as she opened it.

"Yep you need to make sure I get pissed by the way"

"Oh baby I sure will just don't blame the hangover on me tomorrow" She said before shouting bye to Peter.

"Right where to first"

"That cocktail place in town"

"Yep sure bus or Taxi"

"Bus their cheaper and there's one in like a minute"

"How do you know"

"It's right there love" She said pointing to the bus driving up the street.

"Oh yea come on then". They got on the bus and sat down near the back.

"So what's going on with you and Steve"

"Aww nothing much just getting on each other's nerves noting really hows little Louise doing"

"She fine sleeps most of the time but when she's awake she's a little gem"

"Wish I could have said that about Zoe she was like nocturnal"

"Well maybe she just wanted to see her gorgeous mum 24/7"

"And that she did mission accomplished Zo" They sat talking like this for 15 minutes before the bus pulled up at the stop they needed they got off and walked into the cocktail bar and straight up to the bar.

"What you having Chelle"

"Strongest cocktail don't mind surprise me I'll go find a table" She said walking over to the table a few metres away and sat down before Carla walked over with two drinks"

"What did you get"

"Didn't understand what he was saying think it was tequila or something"

"Ahhh okay"

"How much was it"

"Flammin expensive we're going somewhere else next"

"What let me pay you back"

"No you can just buy the next couple of rounds"

"Okay if your sure" She said and began quickly drinking it all up.

"Wow chelle that is gonna hurt in the morning"

"I don't care the whole point was to get me pissed which I haven't been in ages"

"Hmm suppose your right it's a once off" Carla said quickly finishing hers too before they both walked back outside a little tipsy.

"Oh my gosh we should so go here" Michelle said running over to a night club but tripped over the lace on her wedges.

"Wow chelle baby you okay" Carla asked running over to her.

"Agghhhhh no" She said sitting up grabbing her stomach

"What's wrong"

"My stomach its killing"

"Hey come on I think we better take you to that hospital across the road"

"But that'll mean Steve will have to come"

"No it won't come on I'll help you up" Carla said giving Michelle her hand and pulling her up.

"Agghhh God" She said standing up fully.

"It'll be fine lean on me and we'll get you over there" Carla said as Michelle leaned onto her as they walked across the road. They got into the hospital fairly quickly and took a seat for about 10 minutes before the doctor came and got them.

"So what seems to be the problem today ladies"

"Well I fell over and now my stomachs killing me"

"Ok well if you want to jump onto the bed I'll have a feel to make sure there's no bleeding"

"Yea ok" Michelle said getting onto the bed.

"Right I'll just lift up your top and have a little feel if that's okay"

"Yea sure go ahead"

"Right have you been sick at all lately"

"Eh yea in the mornings a bit"

"Okay is there any chance you could be pregnant"

"Oh god no I mean eh yea there is"

"Well I think your just in time for a scan so I'll send you up" The doctor said getting a porter to come and take her up.

"God Carla what happens if I am"

"It'll be fine just tell Steve he'll be there for you I promise" She said as they got out the lift and rushed into a already waiting room.

"Okay Michelle this might be a bit cold" The nurse said squeezing the gel onto Michelle's belly.

"Okay well I just need to get a doctor in to check something over" The nurse said putting down the scanner and walking out.

"There's something wrong I know it"

"Baby it she might just need help on something doesn't mean there's anything wrong"

"Okay Michelle would I be able to take another look at your belly" The doctor said coming in with the nurse.

"Yea sure go ahead"

"Okay well it seems to look like you have two in here not just one"

"What I've got twins"

"Yep looks like it do you want a photo"

"Eh yea sure"

"Ok now Nurse Toni just needs to have a word with you about past medication and I'll go get you that photo"

"Right Michelle its nothing to worry about it's just to clarify last time you were pregnant you needed pills to stop the morning sickness"

"Yep"

"Do you want them again"

"EH yea if that's okay"

"Yea its fine I'll just fill out a form and go get some" She said walking out so it was just her and Carla again.

"I've got twins"

"Yep looks like it Hun"

"God I'm going to be massive seen the size of me with one baby never mind two"

"Love you'll be fine I promise" Carla said as the doctor walked back in.

"Okay now here's the photo and your pills and prescription and you should be okay to leave now I think"

"Alright yea"

"You'll need to come back soon and make an appointment for your next scan and take it wasy it's a lot more tiring having twins rather than just one okay"

"Yea sure" Michelle said getting off the bed.

"The pains should go away soon their just from the fall and the babies trying to protect themselves"

"Well they're doing a good job of that"

"I'm sure they will be" The doctor said as they walked out

"What time is it"

"About half six why"

"God he is going to hate me I was meant to be back ages ago to take Zoe while he went to work and now I have to go back late and tell him I'm pregnant with twins"

"I'm sure he won't he'll be over the moon"

"I'll believe it when I see it sorry I've totally ruined the night"  
"No it's better you found out now after one drink rather than after 5 or 6 do you just want to get in this bus"

"Yea better get back sooner rather than later"

"You'll be fine babe and if you're not then come stay at mine" Carla said getting on the bus

"Okay I'll stop worrying well I'll try to at least"

"There's a good girl" She said taking a seat.

"But he's going to be so annoyed that I'm late"

"No he won't tell him where you've been and everything and he'll be fine I promise now come on lets dry these tears" She said getting a tissue out her bag and wiping away the tears. By the time they got back Michelle was a bit better.

"Okay you'll be fine go do I'll be at my house if you want to come see me"

"Thanks"

"What for"

"For being there today and giving up your whole night for me"

"Its fine that what I'm here for you'd do the same for me in fact you have many times"

"Well thanks anyway I suppose I better go now"

"Yep same here just tell him he'll be fine"

"Yea I will" She said walking away and into street cars.

"Where the hell have you been" Steve said as soon as she got in.

"Steve I need to talk to you"

"No I need to know where you've been Zoe here remember her your daughter the one you were meant to look after has only just settled after hours of crying and being sick"

"Not the only one then"

"What"

"Doesn't matter can I speak to you or not" She said tears starting to fall again

"No because unlike some people here I have a child to look after"

"Fine then if you want to know where I was look here" She said slamming the photo down the wrong way round and storming out before being sick everywhere, she then went and sat down on the bench trying to find her house keys in her bag but couldn't for the life of her so she reluctantly went back in.

"What" Steve asked as she went back in.

"Eh do you have em any house eh keys" She said holding her head as it was starting to get sore.

"What have you been doing you look and sound awful"

"If you eh looked at the picture I gave you, you might have found out now do you have em any keys"

"Go sit down I'll be over in a minute" He said pointing to the seats outside the office

"Lloyd hand me that piece of paper mate"

"Sure" Lloyd said reaching to the counter for the photo and handing it to Steve who took one look at it and went straight out to Michelle.

"You looked at it then now can I get the keys or not"

"No because we need to talk about it" He said sitting down next to her and dragging her onto him.

"How far gone are you"

"3 months I think can I go home now"

"No you can sleep here but do you want to have them or what"

"Yea I want to have them"

"Okay come on I'll take you though here and you can have a snooze"

"Sure whatever" She said as Steve picked her up and carried her though to the office.

"Eh Lloyd you can go home now if you want mate

"Aw thanks yea I will" He said putting Zoe back down in her cot as he had been looking after her most of the night"

"Right see you tomorrow"

"Yea bring that little baby of yours" He said walking out.

"I'll try" Steve said as Lloyd smiled and shut the door so it was just Michelle and Steve but Michelle was fast asleep so Steve decided to catch up on paperwork when Tracy decided to walk in.

"Aww isn't this cosy Steve"

"What is it Tracy"

"Well you know how I said I might be going to Japan well turns out they need me now like tomorrow so I'm brining Amy round now is that ok"

"Wow wow so wait your going off to Japan tonight and you bring our daughter round when she should be in bed and just dump her with me"

"Steve what's all the noise" Michelle said sitting up off of Steve chest"

"Nothing babe just Tracy go back to sleep eh"

"No no it's fine not the most comfiest place anyway"

"Right so yes Steve here's most of her stuff but the rest is at me mam and dads and here she is" Tracy said shoving Amy and her stuff into the office and leaving.

"Wait what's happening" Michelle said getting off of Steve and sitting in the spare chair with Zoe who had woken up too"

"Tracy's moved to Japan and left Amy with us"

"She's done what"

"Moved to Japan so we got Amy as well"

"Alright well how about I take me Amy and Zoe home and set up the spare room"

"No not in your condition"

"Steve I'm fine babe it's not going to kill me making up a bed"

"Well fine then but don't do anything else you just take them I'll bring everything else when I come back"

"Okay yea coming Amy" Michelle said holing out her spare hand and walking out the office giving Steve a smile on the way out.

"Right come on let's get home and get you a bed made up for the night"

"Yea sure what do I call you" Amy asked looking up at her.

"Michelle, chelle, mum, auntie chelle don't mind whatever"

"Okay auntie chelle what did dad mean in your condition"

"That's was just your dad being to protective there's nothing wrong"

"Okay if your sure"

"Yep I'm sure now let's get inside its freezing"

"You're nicer than mum says you are"

"Aww thanks love don't suppose you have any experience looking after babies if not it's fine"  
"No not really sorry"

"Its fine I'll just put her down here if she wakes up or anything just come get me I'll just be in here making the bed ok" She said putting Zoe down into her bouncer and walking away into the room she switched the light on and looked around before going and getting sheets from the cupboard, she reached up and got the one from the top which was Ryan's old set he never used as it was to babyish for him, she went back down into the room and made the bed before going downstairs to find Amy asleep on the sofa and Zoe just beginning to wake she went and got Zoe out the bouncer as she really didn't want her to start crying especially with Amy asleep.

"Hey baby someone woken up hey" She said bouncing her about in her arms and pulling the blanket over Amy that was lying on the sofa before going up stairs with Zoe moving about in her arms.

"You going to let mummy go to sleep or you wanting to do an all nighter" She said laying her down on the bed so she could get changed.

"You want to go to sleep eh" She said getting into bed and lifting up Zoe so she was right in front her as she wriggled around gurgling.

"Well mummy's going to give you a quick feed and then go to sleep but daddy will be back soon so you can gurgle at him as much as you want" She said giving her a feed before falling asleep herself.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Michelle woke up with a slightly sore stomach, just sore enough that it was bothering her she sat up and looked at Steve who was sound asleep and decided as she had woken up a bit earlier to curl her hair as she had nothing better to do with the extra 15 minutes, she got up out of bed and plugged her curlers in and while they warmed up went to check on Zoe who was still fast asleep.

"Like farther like daughter" She mumbled to herself before going back to sitting on the bed and doing her hair as Amy walked in.

"Hey love what you doing up this time"

"I have school but I don't want to go"

"Oh yea and why not"

"My tummy's sore"

"Okay well come sit here and see what your dad says when he wakes up"

"Cant you say"

"No well I would but then I would have to stay here and I really can't not today"

"Why not"

"I have an important meeting at work"  
"Oh okay"

"Sorry I would if I could"

"Its fine" She said getting under the covers.

"Why does dad have such boring hair"

"Hair not really noticed it though I suppose he does" She said putting down the curler and turning round to face Amy andd Steve.

"He never does anything interesting with it"

"Yea he doesn't pass me those curlers we're going to change that" She said jumping on top of him

"Why won't you going to do"

"I think he should have a little curl here" She said flapping the little bit of hair going down his face around.

"Yea he'd look so much better"

"Well one little curl wouldn't hurt" She said quickly curling the bit of hair and putting the curlers back.

"Anyway lets get you ready for school"

"Awww but I don't feel well"

"Okay well how about we see if a bit of breakfast makes things better cause I need to get changed too and if it doesn't we can see what your dad says"

"Hmmm okay"

"Right come on I'll show you where everything is" She said lifting Amy off the bed and taking her downstairs to the kitchen where she sat her on the unit.

"Okay we have Cheerio's, Rice crispies, Wheetabix or a tiny bit of Coco Pops".

"Eh Rice crispies please"

"Suredos" She said pouring them into a bowl before adding milk.

"Right okay you can go watch TV or sit through here I don't mind I just need to go get ready for work"

"Ok thanks"

"Its fine love enjoy them I'll be down soon" She said as she walked out the kitchen and back upstairs to find Steve and Zoe still fast asleep, she quickly got changed and put on a bit of make-up before going back down stairs.

"Feeling better yet"

"Nope still feel ill"

"Okay well I'll put a bit of toast on and go wake up your dad see what he says"

"Yea okay" Amy said as Michelle put some toast on and went up stairs to try getting Steve up.

"Steve babe you getting up" She said sitting on him before lying on her stomach over him again.

"What's up love" He murmured in his sleep.

"Wondering if you were getting up that's all"

"I suppose I better"

"Good because I don't think I could go a whole day without saying goodbye to you"

"Well if you did I might have to find a reason to come see you"

"Good because who knows what a woman would do especially a pregnant one" She said giving him little kissed on the lips.

"Well then I had better get up, can't have you missing me now can we"

"Suppose you better had and also Amy isn't feeling well" She said getting up off him and walking over to the mirror.

"Don't think I look to fat in this"

"No love you look fine and anyway it wouldn't be fat it would be two little kids growing inside your belly" He said gently kissing the back of her neck and rubbing her stomach.

"Hmm still think I look fat in this anyway must dash and you better go see Amy she wants the day off"

"What did you say"

"I said it would be up to you" She said giving Zoe a goodbye tickle as she gurgled slightly from being woken up by th noise before going downstairs with Steve following her.

"Right I'll see you later then" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yep I'll be in the pub around 4 so you can come if you want"

"Okay but no alcohol oh and on that subject have you been sick this morning"

"Okay and no you would have heard about it"

"Alright well I'll see you later" He said giving her a quick kiss before she left, she walked straight over to the factory and arrived a few minutes late.

"Ahh good here you are"

"Yea sorry slept in"

"Good well no sleeping in the office today big meeting today"

"Okay I'll try my best just don't let it get to boring though"  
"Well I shall try not to let this Important meeting get to boring for Mrs over here"

"Well then Mrs here won't fall asleep will she"

"Good is Mrs wanting a coffee"

"Yea she does"

"Okay I'll just be a moment" He said walking out leaving Michelle on her own who started looking who started looking though paperwork when her stomach started to twitch a bit but she just ignored it and got on with her work when Rob came back in.

"Here you go" He said putting the coffee down in front of her and she went to drink it but then remembered she wasn't so spat it back out spilling the whole cup all over her in the process.

"What was that for"

"Remembered im not meant to be drinking coffee"

"Why not"  
"I have reasons"

"Chelle the only reason you would give up coffee is if you're pregnant"

"Who says I'm not" She said standing up and walking out to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up, she came out 5 minutes later to find the smell of kebabs hanging around.

"Who has had kebabs it stinks"

"Oh me and craigie had one for tea last night"

"Well brush your teeth or something I can smell it and it's minging"  
"I'll have you know I've brushed my teeth twice since last night"

"Well clearly not well enough or I wouldn't be able to smell it"

"Just because someone's got sensitive smell today doesn't mean I can't enjoy my nights"

"I just said brush your teeth better I never said don't have good nights"

"Rights what's going on ladies" Rob said coming out the office.

"Michelle is suggesting I never brushed ma teeth this morning or last night"

"No I am not I'm saying your kebab stinks"

"Right Michelle how about you go into the office and I'll sort these guys out"

"With pleasure" She said walking into the office she waited for Rob to close the door and looked down at her stomach which was getting bigger no matter what anyone said and then as if on call there was a tiny little movement from one of them followed by one from the other, she sat back in her seat and put her hand on her stomach to make sure she wasn't dreaming and sure enough there was tiny little movements coming from her belly.

"Right that's that's sorted" Rob said coming back in.

"Aww what did you say"

"That you were sorry if you caused any offence and it won't happen again"

"Well to make this clear I'm not sorry and whens this guy coming I'm really bored"

"Whenever he can and lets not fall asleep"  
"Oh no I'm anything but tired"  
"Well that's good I need to speak to you in the pub later"  
"That's fine I'm going with Steve anyway after work"

"Okay I'll speak to you both"

"Yep you'll have to" She said spinning around on her chair.

"There is nothing to do in this place"

"Well what did you used to do when Carla was here"

"Eh talk"

"Well talk to me"

"Yea but there's nothing to talk to you about really but we could play basketball"

"Basketball how"

"Well you scrunch up old paper and lob it into the bin"  
"You can I'm not that bothered here you can play with all this paper" He said shoving over a big pile of old paper.

"Sure" She said scrunching up pieces of paper and throwing them into the bin she kept doing that till lunch time when she finally got out the factory.

"Bet you I could beat you to Roys" She said to Rob as they walked out.

"Oh really"

"yep it's a race" She said running towards Roy but saw Steve so ran and jamp right into his arms.

"Hey what you doing running around like that"

"We were having a race"

"I see how was work"

"The most boring it's ever been" She said hanging back so only her legs were holding her on to him.

"Well that's usually what work is now lets not do that" He said pulling her back up.

"Why oh and we have a little surprise for you later"

"Well it might hurt you and the babies and I'm looking forward to it but i must dash got 2 little girls who need looking after"

"Hmm ok but remember to come to the pub later" She said getting off him.

"I sure will babe now be good and try not to get two bored"

"I'll try my best" She said walking into the café to find Rob.

"Well all I can say is I won the race fair and square"

"Yep well I got diverted"

"You chose to get diverted now what do you want"

"Eh just a cheese sandwich and a tea"

"No coffee then"

"Nope don't fancy it"

"There is something going on with you don't worry I'll find out soon enough"

"Sure you will Robzos"

"I will here you go"

"Cheers". They sat and ate their lunch with Rob bringing up conversation once in a while and before long they had to head back.

"Eh Rob when is this guy coming"

"I really don't know he said he would be here today but doesn't look like that happening"

"Shame I might get tragically ill tonight"

"Well you better not because I'll be bored and its Zoe's day to come into work"

"Okay well I cant promise you anything might get hit with bibotulism or measles"

"Somehow I think you'll be fine but if you do you can come in and let Dr Rob examine you" He said standing up and looking for papers in the filing cabinet.

"Hmm or Dr Rob could come to mine and examine me you never know might fall down the stairs and paralyse myself so I can't walk"

"I'm sure Steve could wheel you over"

"I think if I paralysed myself Steve would not let me out the house, and once again I'm bored"

"Well I don't know eh spin around on your chair"

"Makes me feel sick"

"Well then mop the floor"

"Why"

"Something to do if you're bored I guess"

"No I'm fine I'll play basketball again"

"Ok if you want to but tomorrow it proper work"

"There is no proper work for me to do"

"Well there's accounts that need sorting out, contracts to get all sorts of stuff you could do"

"Ok I'll do some now then" She said logging onto her computer.

"Good should keep you busy for the afternoon then"

"I'm not some hyper maniac that's needs stuff to do otherwise I might I don't know go run into a pond"

"The way you've been today I'm not so sure"

"Shut it you would complain if I was asleep on the desk"

"Which you have been for the past few weeks"

"Well I have energy today be pleased"

"Oh I am I just think that energy should be used on work"

"Well it is I can guarantee you"  
"Let's get working then"

"Okay boss" She said saluting him sarcastically

"Do that more often I quite like it, I think everyone should be like that to me"  
"No I don't think so I'm not a solider"

"Solider or not get on with your work"

"Yes yes cornel"

"You're pushing it now"

"Well that's me rebel all around"

"Ohh absaultly" He said sitting down with his papers, they kept going on like this for the next few hours until it was time to finish.

"Don't bother racing me because we know who would win" Rob said locking up the factory.

"Oh can't really be bothered anyway I was just going to take a nice stroll to the pub go meet my hubbie and then talk with my boss"

"Sounds harmless"

"Why what else did you think I would do"

"Oh I don't know climb to the top of the pub and then jump of it like superman"

"In your dreams mate"

"What the jumping off the pub or wearing a increadbly tight lycra suit for me"

"Both" She said opening the door to the Rovers.

"I'll go get a table you can get the drinks"

"Yes sergeant"

"Whatever solider" He said walking over to a table as Michelle went up the the bar looking for Steve, she couldn't find him so just ordered his drink.

"Eh one pint and two orange juices please" She asked Stella as Steve arms slipped around her.

"Hmmm hello baby"

"Hello my beautiful lady how are we all this fine afternoon"

"Well I'm fine and these two have something for you in a while"

"Now that does sound interesting"

"Wait you might even get it now wait yep you will"

"What"

"Can you not feel them moving about in there"

"Well there's something moving so I guess I can"

"Well that's your little twins" She said taking the drinks and walking over to the table.

"There you go" She said handing the pint to Rob.

"And no red wine I see there is definitely something going on with you "

"Maybe there is"

"Well what I really needed to say was theres a week in May where all the big important clients are going to Birmingham and I've said as a business we would attend"

"May"

"Yep problem"

"Nope is May ok babe" She said leaning into Steve.

"Yep it's fine" He said putting his hands around her tummy but not making it to obvious.

"Right well I need to nip to the gents I'll be back in a minute though"

"Sure take as long as you like" She said as he walked away.

"You haven't told him"

"Nope I think he's kinda guessed though"

"Okay I won't interfere"

"That makes a change I thought you were going to be super strict on anything I do"

"Well I am not to happy you choose to come here would much rather snuggle up with you and our little kiddies on the sofa"

"Aww well I'll promise not to do anything tomorrow anyway I hope you have something for mothers day planned from these two not like they can do much in my belly"

"Well I shall think of some way to treat my special wife then"

"Good good"

"Anything you would like"

"Nothing much, you mainly"

"Okay I will think of something involving me then" He said as Rob came back.

"What we talking about here"

"Mother's day why"

"Yea it's that thing tomorrow"

"Well I think it's a very good idea"

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with the fact you're a mother"

"Absaultly not"

"Whatever you say anyway I better be off got stuff to do"

"Ohh come on chill-axe take some time off work"  
"Who said it was work"

"Rob sorry what else are you going to do but work"

"I have my stuff to do as you would say anyway I'll see you tomorrow nice and early"

"Well depends if I survive the night"

"Oh chelle listen to you I'm sure you will"

"Of course I will I'm not going to die in my sleep am I"

"Right I'm going" HE said walking off giving them a wave.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Steve woke up from Michelle coughing, he looked over to her and realised she wasn't just coughing but being sick as well he immediately sat up and tried to wake her up but she just turned over as if nothing had happened.

"Steve where are you" She said though she was still pretty much asleep.

"I'm here babe"

"I think I just been sick"

"Yea you have"

"Oh god is it everywhere"

"No just a little bit on your side but come on you can lie on me"

"Yea but what happens if I'm sick again"

"That'll be fine"

"Okay but go back to sleep yourself"

"Don't worry about me just you get to sleep" He said rubbing her back as she fell asleep again. A couple of hours later she woke back up with her alarm going off.

"Have a nice sleep" Steve asked her as she went to switch it off.

"It was okay sorry you did get back to sleep"

"Never mind me I was asking about you"

"Well I feel like crap if I'm honest"

"I think you're really brave you know"  
"What for"

"Well everything you've been through and now you're having the twins"

"Aw thanks babe but I'm fine as long as you're here"

"Well I'm always going to be here now if you're going to work I think you may want to start getting ready"

"Yea suppose your right baby" She said getting out of bed. After about 45 minutes she was ready and walking along with Steve and Zoe.

"So you'll be okay today" He asked

"Yea I'll be fine"

"Sure cause I don't like you working when you're not well enough"

"Steve babe I'm fine I said I took they pills so I should be fine"

"Okay well I better leave you right but any problems give me a call"

"Yep sure will"

"Okay see you later"

"Yep okay" She said getting the buggy up the stairs and into the factory.

"Ahh you bought little Zoe I see" Rob said as she got into the office.

"Yep you came to see Uncle Rob didn't you" She said lifting Zoe out the pram and giving her to Rob who immediately started tickling her.

"Watch it she's to keep her breakfast down"

"Can't stop the fun now look she's enjoying it"

"Well fine but you can clean up the mess"

"Anything to spend time with little Zoe"

"Well go ahead" She said getting on with work as Rob sat down in his seat still with Zoe in his arms, she got on with work for about half-an-hour before getting really tired, she looked over to Ro who was still keeping Zoe happy so decided to get a little sleep. She was then woken a wee while later by Rob sitting poking her with a pen.

"What"

"Your baby needs feeding"

"Oh ok pass her here I'll go heat her bottle up" She said bending down into the baby bag and getting out a bottle of milk.

"Yep sure" He said handing her a crying Zoe.

"It's okay baby mummy's here" She said rocking her up and down as Rob opened the door for her to get out.

"Ssshhh it's okay" She said walking into the kitchen and putting the bottle in the microwave.

"Eh Michelle hope you don't mind me asking but I thought you were breast-feeding" Sally asked.

"Yes I am"

"Then why are you heating a bottle up"

"I premade it or whatever you want to call it"

"Well isn't it best to feed at all times for bonding"

"I would but I'm hardly going to sit in the office with my breast hanging out when Robs in there"

"You could come out here and do it"

"I'm fine honestly sally but thanks for the concern" She said taking the bottle out the microwave and going back into the office when sally came and asked to speak to Rob, a few minutes later he returned with a big smirk on his face.

"Feel awkward do we"

"That is not the case I'm too tired today that's all"

"Well when you do want to breast feed her again let me know and I'll leave you in peace"

"I couldn't care less if you sat in here and perved on me feeding my child it was just an excuse to shut Sally up"

"I'm only joking you've done it in here a million times I'm sure if you didn't like it you would have said"

"Yep and I probably would have just bought bottles to be honest" She said as Zoe started wriggling so she stopped and lifted her up so she wouldn't choke and be sick everywhere.

"Here you can take her back again I'm too tired to play and work today"

"Yep sure you look tired"

"Oh thanks just the kind of encouragement I needed"

"Just trying to sympathise"

"Sorry did I touch a nerve"

"Absaultly don't think you're getting off with that either"

"I sure won't" She said logging back onto her computer and getting on with work, a couple of hours later Steve came wondering in.

"And what may you be doing here"

"Come to see my beautiful wife of course"

"Aww well she is sitting right here so what else was it you came for"

"You forgot your purse and I didn't like the thought of you not having lunch so I came to give it to you or I could just take you out possibly"

"Yep you could do that but I'm not eating much"

"Why not"

"Because people who are feeling sick don't tend to eat otherwise they usually bring it back up now come on are you taking me some where nice or not"

"Yep but what about Zoe"

"Its fine Robs got her"

"Yep I sure have now you two go" He said pointing to the door.

"Cheers mate" Steve said as they left

"Right where we going" She asked as they got outside.

"Don't mind what are you going to eat"

"Nothing no point I'll just end up bringing it back up"

"Why you been sick again"

"Nope just feel like I will"

"Well we could go to Roy's and get a sandwich"

"Yea whatever"

"Lets get in here then it's freezing" He said opening the door. They both ordered their food and sat down at the long window table.

"Come on eat something"

"No I really don't want to"

"At least half of it"

"But I'll end up being sick at work and I can't be bothered"

"If you think I'm letting you go back to work feeling sick and eaten no lunch you can think again babe"

"Okay I'll eat half of it but not my problem if I'm sick"

"Never said it would be I'll take 100% of the blame"

"Right eaten it"

"Babe that's one bite come on not even for those little babies in there"

"They don't want any food and nor do I"

"Right come on we'll go for a little walk" He said standing up.

"Where"

"Don't know to have a little chat and maybe change your mind about eating"

"Okay not to far though"

"No we'll just go down the road a bit not to far"

"Okay then" She said getting off the seat and linking arms with Steve as they walked out. They got about 15 minutes down the road when Michelle stopped.

"What is it love"

"I don't know they just feel weird" She said before throwing up everywhere.

"Wow Its okay baby let it all out" He said moving behind her and getting her hair out her face.

"God Steve it's horrible"

"I know it is baby but if it needs to come out it may as well"

"Yea but it still makes me feel horrible and it tastes disgusting as well"

"Here have one of these" He said getting a pack of mints from his pocket

"Thanks, oh god what time is it"

"About quarter past one"

"Oh god I don't want to go back I just want to sleep with you"

"Hey babe I'm not making you go anywhere in fact I'd much rather you came home and rested rather than worked"

"Yea but he's going to kill me"

"No he won't I'll tell him if you want"

"Okay yea or at least come with me"

"I will babe I promise now you ready to go"

"Yep I'm fine"

"Ok let's get going then you look like you really need to sleep"

"Yea and it's freezing" She said leaning into him. They got back to the factory and told Rob which he was totally fine about and then went home with Zoe.

"Is eh Ryan at work" She asked as they got in.

"Yep till about 6 I think and Amy's at school"

"Okay I'll just be a minute just getting into something comfier" She said going up the stairs, she came down a few minutes later to find Steve had made her a hot chocolate and gotten her a hot water bottle waiting on the table for her.

"You ok" Steve asked as she came over and sat down.

"Yea fine you didn't need to do all this you know"

"Its mother's day present from one of them the other one's coming later"

"One would do fine"

"Yep but your carrying two little babies so no I'll give you two right now where comfiest"

"Just here" She said leaning into him.

"Okay well here's your bottle and here's a blanket to keep you warm and a hot chocolate to drink and there's a bucket on the floor in case you want to be sick"

"Aww thanks babe" She said snuggling down into him.

"Its fine it's what I'm here for"

"Ok but what are you going to do while I sleep"

"Well I'm going to make sure you get to sleep ok firs and then I'll watch the football until Amy gets back"

"Ok wake me up before she gets back though"

"Yea if you want me too"

"Yep I can't stay asleep all day anyway" She said taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Ok if that's what you want"

"Yep it is baby anyway I'm too tired to talk and I'll probably end up saying something stupid so I'm just going to go to sleep" She said drinking the rest of her hot chocolate and putting it back on the table before lying down on Steve knees.

"Its fine baby you just sleep and I'll wake you up in a couple of hours" He said running his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. A couple of hours later once the football finished he looked at the clock which said 3.00 so he decided to try wake Michelle before Amy got home.

"Hey babe" He said shaking her softly.

"Yea" She said beginning to wake up.

"That 3.00 now"

"Is it, I could have sleep for hours"

"Yea I know you were fast asleep"

"Well as long as this other surprise isn't rock climbing I'll think I'll be ok"

"I can promise it won't be anything like that, how you feeling now anyway"

"Still like crap"

"Well shall try making you feel better tonight" He said wrapping his arms around her

"You could try Hun but I doubt anything will"

"We'll just have to see about that want anything to eat"

"Nope not food"

"Okay if your sure" He said as Amy came through the door and Ken gave a wave goodbye.

"How was school princess"

"It was ok but why are you here" She asked coming and sitting beside Michelle

"I don't feel to good" She said tightening her grip on Steve as she was really needing to be sick.

"How not"

"Eh just eh a bit of a eh stomach bug" She said almost gagging as she got the words out and Steve could see this.

"Amy why don't you go up and get changed"

"Yea ok" She said standing up and walking away as Steve bought the bucket up to Michelle just in time.

"Its ok baby" He said trying to calm her down.

"Yea but it still disgusting and really annoying"

"But it's perfectly normal"

"I know but why can't men get sick after I don't know having sex"

"Because then I think women's bed life would become really boring, just try not to think about it"

"How can I do that when all I want to do is be sick" She said starting to cry a little so he put his arms around her

"Well let's not start crying yea and if you need to be sick then you can"

"Ok yea I just need to sleep then I'll be fine"

"That's fine you sleep as much as you want okay I'll stay right here"

"You don't need to babe"

"But I want to so I will"

"Thanks but if you get bored just go" She said beginning to fall asleep

"No babe I'm staying with you" He said tucking her up in the blanket. She slept for another couple of hours before being woken up by the door banging shut.

"What's going on" She said sitting up.

"Its fine Ryan's just come back"

"God he doesn't half make some noise" She said lying back down as he came in.

"Ahh mum glad I've found you, here you go" He said chucking her a box of chocolates.

"Thanks but what are they for"

"Eh Mothers day"

"Aww thanks babe didn't think you remembered"

"Mum you've like drilled the date into my mind"

"Eh I'll go make tea you wanting any" Steve said standing up.

"Maybe just a wee tiny bit"

"Okay and I take it you want some"

"Yep a hard day at work really does make me hungry"

"What making kebabs sounds hard"

"And you can talk your lying here wrapped up in a blanket"

"Well I'm not well I'm sure the same happens when you're unwell"

"Mum can I ask you a question"

"Yep sure sit down" She said sitting up so Ryan could sit down beside her.

"Are you pregnant"

"What makes you ask that"

"Well your eating loads and sleeping more than usual and well no offence your belly is getting a bit bigger"

"Well thanks maybe it's all the extra food I'm eating"

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you just wondered"

"Never said I wasn't"

"So are you"  
"Yep"

"Thought so"

"Don't mind do you"

"No why would I"

"I'm having twins"

"You're carrying twins inside you"

"Nah I thought I'd carry them on my head" She said sarcastically

"It just seems weird that's all"

"How it's not like you were inside me many years ago"

"No it's not that it's just theirs two little babies in their"

"Suppose so anyway make yourself useful would you"

"How would I do that"

"By finding the remote and giving it to me"

"I have no idea where it is"

"Should be near where your sitting"

"Wait here it is" He said lifting up the cushion behind him.

"Cheers" She said flicking through the channels till she found something decent, her and Ryan sat watching it till Steve came through saying tea was ready.

"Ta babe" She said sitting down beside him at the table.

"It's okay that enough for you"

"Yep should be fine, when was Zoe last fed"

"I gave fed her quickly when you were asleep"

"Okay I'll give her a quick feed when I'm done here" She said as Amy came down and sat opposite her. They all ate up their tea pretty quickly and Steve and Ryan were tidying up while Amy went and got her homework.

"Eh I'll just go up and give Zoe a quick bath and stuff while you do Amy's homework"

"Yep ok I'll be up in a while" Steve said as she stood up with Zoe.

"You going to get bath hey" She said to Zoe walking out the room as she replied with a gurgle.

"Yep that's right they you can get a feed hey" She said walking into the bathroom and filling the baby bath with water. About 10 minutes later she was all bathed and ready for bed so Michelle decided to get changed into her Pjs so she would be ready to go to bed when Zoe had been fed. She put her pyjama shorts on but just left her top off and instead wrapped herself in her fluffy dressing gown.

"You wanting a little feed yea" She said lifting up Zoe as she got into bed

"Well how's about I give you a feed and then you sleep through the night". She sat feeding and talking to her for about 5 minutes when Steve came in.

"Okay babe"

"Yep she should settle soon"

"Well afterwards if you want you can get surprise two"  
"Yea that would be good here she's gone to sleep now so she should be ok for a few hours" She said handing her to Steve who went and settled her in her cot.

"You look really sexy like that" He said taking off his clothes and joining her in the bed.

"Like what"

"Just how you are now"

"Well if you play your cards right you might get to do more than look"

"I would hope so otherwise what I'm hoping to do next might not get to happen"

"And what are you wanting to do"

"If you were to come sit here you could find out" He said pointing in-between his legs.

"Better be worth it you know" She said moving.

"Oh it will be just lie back a little so you're leaning against me and move this up a bit" He said moving up the bottom of her dressing gown about.

"Now I am worried"

"No need to be, are you comfy"

"Yep sure am"

"Good because I was thinking maybe you could do with a little belly massage to help you and the twins"

"Hmm sounds perfect go ahead"

"Good because I have been planning this for a while" He said starting to gently rub her belly.

"Steve baby this is amazing"

"Hardly started yet just you relax and fall asleep if you need to"

"I might have to but I don't want to"

"Well just you relax then, don't worry whether you're going to fall asleep I can always do it again".

"That would be nice" She said getting sleepily, snuggling down into Steve as h continued to massage her belly lightly.

_**Okay so yea I finished this chapter and realised Mothers day was only on Sundays so sorry if it's a tad unrealistic. Please review Xx**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay so I have skipped to May when Rob has arranged for him and Michelle to spend a week at a hotel trying to get contracts. Michelle has bought Steve and Zoe as well as Steve didn't want her going without him, she is a little bigger now but Rob still doesn't know that she's pregnant. **_

_**So this is the first meeting they have with Wendy an old Contract.**_

"You don't think I look to scruffy do you" Michelle asked looking in the mirror she was wearing a lose top with smart black trousers and pumps.

"No babe I think you look lovely now come on can't have Rob in a bad mood before the days even started.

"Yea guess your right what are you and Zoe going to do"

"Don't know we might go find a park or something" Steve said opening the door as they walked out.

"Sounds fun such a nice day as well but I'm stuck in a stupid meeting all day"

"Well if you want we can maybe do something tonight"

"Yea I'll see how we all feel"

"Okay yea if you're too tired that's fine" He said pushing Zoe into the lift.

"Oh god he doesn't look happy" She said as the lift doors opened.

"Just ignore him yea don't listen just blank him out"

"You don't know how much I wish I could do just that"

"Finally you arrive" Rob said as they came into the bar where they were meeting her.

"Oh I am sorry"

"You better be she's been sitting there ages"

"Right I'll see you later babe" She said turning to Steve

"Yep any problems give me a call and don't let people get to you"

"I'll try my best, give Zoe a hug from me when she wakes up" She said smiling good bye to Steve as she walked away with Rob.

"Ahh hello the Michelle and" Wendy said as they came over.

"Rob, Rob Donovan"

"Ahh Carla's brother pleased to meet you may I ask where is Carla"

"Eh she's on maternity leave just now"

"She's having a kid"

"Had a kid yea a little girl"

"Wow when did this happen, oh take a seat"

"About November"

"Well send her my congratulations do you two want a drink or anything"

"Eh yea a pint would be nice and Michelle"

"Oh just a glass of water"

"Okay I'll just go get them" Wendy said walking towards the bar.

"Michelle could you please sit more lady like"

"What do you mean more lady like"

"I mean close your legs a bit"

"I shall sit how I like there under the table"

"Michelle just do it"  
"I can't, I think you'll find it's to painfull"

"What to sit with your legs closed I don't think so just do it" He said as Wendy came back with the drinks.

"Right let's get this meeting started" She said sitting down and handing out the drinks. The meeting went on for a couple of hours mainly between Wendy and Rob, when Wendy looked over at Michelle who wasn't looking to well.

"Eh Michelle are you okay do you Maybe want to take a break or something" Wendy asked her.

"Would that be okay"

"Yea go ahead I'll come with you won't be too long Rob" She said standing up with Michelle.

"So what's wrong with you today your usually the bright and cheery one"

"I'm pregnant and Rob isn't helping at all he keeps complaining if I sit with my legs open or if I'm not drinking alcohol at meetings or whatever and I can't be bothered with it all the time" She said tears falling from her eyes abit

"Well does he know"

"No not got round to telling him I'll need time off again"

"Well you're doing a good job of hiding it"

"Im the size of a flamin elephant"

"Trust me you look nothing like pregnant how far gone are you"

"5 months"

"Wow you really need to say something to him; I'm surprised your husband even let you come"

"Steve, took some persuading, had to come but he's fine now"

"Michelle I don't think it's even a good idea you coming this week, far to much stress for your little one"

"Two actually having twins"

"You're having twins you have to say something to him believe me it's not easy having children"

"I know got two"

"Your full of surprises you've had two children and your away to have another two"

"Yea I know first one was a total surprise was not expecting that one number two just forgot to take morning after pill and these two well we chatted about it a bit but they came as a shock as well"

"Wow Steves some lucky man a beautiful wife and no doubt 2 nearly 4 beautiful children"

"Aw Ryan's not Steves no I had him with Dean ages ago but then he died so it was me and Ry and then I met Steve and we had our first got married and now these two"

"Oh im sorry to hear that"

"Well I was young, well to young to have a kid and get married so probably my fault for walking into it really"

"How old were you"

"15 when I had Ryan and 17 when I got married and 19 when he died"

"Oh ok im really sorry"

"No its fine its not your fault"

"Well how about I try to pack up the meeting as soon as possible and then you can go back to Steve and get some sleep"

"Could you"

"Yea as long as you tell Rob soon"

"Yea I will after this week"

"Okay well let's get back and get this meeting done yea"

"Sure" Michelle said quickly drying her eyes as Wendy opened the bathroom door.

"Okay" Rob said as they sat back down.

"Yep right well I think I've come to a decision do yous want another drink"

"Eh I'll have another pint please chelle"

"No I'll be fine"

"So just another pint" Wendy said walking away as Rob nodded.

"We all better now"

"Guess so"

"Well can you sit properly then"

"Fine because you clearly don't care how many times I say no you still keep on insisting so yea I will and while I'm at it I'll cause myself as much pain as possible"

"That really is not my problem I'm just asking you to sit nicely that's all"

"I don't really care what you have to say to me you know because all you have done to me today is moan so I am beyond caring"

"Everything ok guys" Wendy asked sitting back down with the drinks.

"Yep just a little disagreement" Rob said taking his pint.

"Okay well I think I will place an order with you"

"Okay well thank-you very much"

"But I expect good quality work nothing less and it to be on time"

"You shall get just that"

"Right well I'm sorry but I really do have to go"

"No it's fine you get going I'll send the paperwork over as soon as possible"

"Yea thanks so I'll see yous around I guess"

"Yep and don't worry I can assure your order will be on time and good quality"

"I'm sure it will you're a good factory and way better go" She said standing up and shaking hands with Rob before walking away.

"Thank you for your outstanding help during that meeting Michelle it was spectacular"  
"Shut up i'm going back up stairs"

"Okay remember be here for 6.00 sharp and wear something a bit more appropriate"

"I'll wear what I like" She said walking out the bar. She soon got back up stairs and walked into their room to find Steve in the shower and Zoe fast asleep in her cot, she took a seat on the bed and shoved her shoes off before putting her knees up to her chest and letting tears roll down her cheeks she sat there for a few minute before Steve came out.

"Hey you okay babe didn't think you'd be back for a while"

"Yea I'm fine" She said trying to disguise that fact that she had been crying.

"Hey what's wrong" He said coming and sitting beside her.

"I don't know" She said starting to cry again as she leaned into Steve.

"Come on baby don't cry"

"I cant help it"

"What happened"

"Rob keeps getting to me about not drinking alcohol or wearing baggy clothes or not sitting properly"

"Just ignore him babe he's trying to get to you okay but don't let it him"

"I can't though he's always there making sarcastic comments on anything"

"Just try your best not to let him annoy you and you'll be on leave soon anyway"

"Yea suppose so I'll just go get into something comfier and have a sleep I think"

"Okay I'll just get changed too" He said getting off the bed and walking over to their suitcases before finding Michelle's PJs and chucked them to her.

"Cheers" She said getting changed herself, a few minutes later they had both got changed and Michelle was back in bed.

"So you don't want a top on"

"No I'm fine just stretch them anyway"

"Okay well you get some rest and I'll stay here"

"Cheers and then we could maybe do something later"

"Yea if you want to we can"

"Yea I'll see how I feel when I wake up" She said snuggling up to him and slowly falling asleep. She slept for a few hours before the babies started kicking her.

"Oh god" She said sitting up.

"What's wrong" Steve asked turning to her.

"Babies keep kicking and that one was a right thump"

"Maybe they just want to get out see their beautiful mother"

"Their welcome to come out whenever they want"

"I'm sure they'll come when their ready"

"Yep just got to wait for them now I suppose"

"Guess you do"

"Anyway can we go get some chips or something"

"Yea sure I'll just let you get changed first"

"Sure is Zoe ok" She asked getting up off the bed

"Yes she's fine woke up for a wee bit but went back to sleep soon enough"

"Okay I'll give her, her bottle after we've eaten"

"Yea she'll need fed soon"

"Yep anyway we going anywhere"

"Yea sure you ready"

"Yeah just need you to put these on and tie them up if you don't mind"

"Sure just sit down and I'll come over" He said getting off the bed and walking up to the seat she was sitting in.

"Right first leg up her" He said leaning down on one knee as she lifted one leg onto him.

"You sure you okay to walk your feet are a bit swollen"

"Yeah I'll be fine their flat anyway"

"Ok next foot"

"There you go" She said lifting her other leg up

"And that's you done, you need a hand up"

"Yep" She said trying to get up on her own as Steve pulled her up off the chair.

"Ta love is Zoe ready to go"  
"Yep ready to go then"

"Sure" She said walking to the door and opening it for Steve and Zoe.

"Right so chips yea"

"Yep if that's okay"

"Sure I thinks there one just down the road a few minutes"

"Perfect" She said as they got to the lift.

_**Sorry I know once again the endings reallly bad but I knew it was trailing on a bit anyway please reviewwww Xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay so it is now Tuesday night and Michelle is meeting Rob for a meeting with Sid.**_

"Steve I'm really going to need to go now" She called into the bathroom while trying to calm Zoe down who would not settle.

"Right yep just coming has Zoe settled yet" He said coming out the bathroom.

"No I'm just going to have to feed her quickly now it's the only way she will"

"Yea go ahead you wanting to do it in here or when we're going down"

"It'll have to be when we walk down I'm meant to meet him at 10 too"

"Okay you'll want to leave now then" He said opening the door so they could both leave

"I might be back a bit later tonight"

"Yea that's fine come back when you're tired though"

"You bet I will not falling asleep down here"

"You got those pills as well"

"Yep don't worry won't forget to take them"

"Good good just worry about you that all" He said as the lift doors opened.

"Aww babe there no need to be I promise"

"Nice to see your on time at least" Rob said as the came up to him.

"What do you mean at least"

"Well I don't think it very professional turning up to a meeting in jeans and a top with a baby feeding from you"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the slut you thought I would look like tonight but if you mind I do not want to sit and be felt up by some perve all night and as for the baby remark how else do you get a screaming baby to be quite it"

"Number one I did not say dress like a slut I just think something more professional would have been nice and secondly not give more milk to a baby I thought you were meant to be weaning"

"Shut up she's hardly had any these past two days and look magical it's got her to sleep" She said gently pulling Zoe off of her and handing her back to Steve as Sid walked up to them.

"Right I'll see you later babe" She said standing up as high as she could to give him a kiss.

"Any problems phone me and I might take Zoe out I'll see if she stays asleep or not okay"

"Yep I'll try not to be too long"

"Its fine Hun be as long as you need"

"Well yea but you see your little twins and their mummy were hoping very much if you would be so kind and give them a little massage later"

"Yes I will anytime but you better be going now"

"I really don't want to though"

"Well try it and if you really want to come back just say your ill or something"

"Hmm okay babe won't be too long promise"

"Okay yea you go" He said giving her a little nudge in the way of the bar.

"Love you" She said walking off to the table where Sid and Rob were.

"Can you get you anything to drink Michelle" Sid asked as she sat down.

"Eh just a coke please"

"Coke no alcohol"

"No not really in the mood today thanks though"

"Ok so a pint and coke" He said walking away.

"You are going to need to drink wine sometime this week.

"Cant really"

"How not"

"Same reason I'm not going around dressed like a slut or the reason I wont sit properly or the reason I'm tired all the time"

"I have not idea what you are on about"

"You'll find out soon enough surprised you haven't guessed already"

"To be honest with you Michelle I don't pay attention to everything that you do"

"Well maybe you'll need to pay attention to this"

"What"

"I'll tell you soon enough"

"Good cant wait" He said as Sid came over with the drinks again.

"Right coke and two pints" He said handing out the drinks and sitting back down.

"So Rob what proposals have you got for me this time" He said starting off the meeting, they went on for about half an hour until Michelle interrupted calling a waitress over.

"Eh chelle what are you doing"

"Eh getting some water what do you think"

"But you've got coke there"

"Yea but when have you taken pills with fizzy juice"

"Why are you taking pills in the middle of a meeting"

"Probably because it's about time I need to take them"

"Okay just don't fall asleep or anything after you've taken them please"

"Yea whatever" She said taking the glass of water from the waitress and shoving a pill in her mouth swallowing it down with some water. The meeting went on for a couple more hours when Sid went and got the fourth rounds off drinks so Michelle went off to the loo, when she came out she found Rob standing outside the loo looking worried.

"Michelle I need you to tell me the truth now are you pregnant or not"

"Yea why"

"Jesus how far gone are you"

"Eh like 5 months why whats wrong"

"Right I only found out now but all the drinks Sid's went and got you have been half vodka"

"No no your joking"

"No I'm not I only found out now"

"Why could he not just understand I couldn't take it" She said her starting to cry.

"I don't know"

"If this has done anything to them I'm gonna kill him"

"Them"

"Yes Rob I'm pregnant with twins" She said storming over the table.

"I'm going" She said in Sid's face

"Wow wait it hasn't even finished yet at least stay for this drink"

"Okay yea why not, not like I have anything better to do" She said putting her bag down again.

"You sure that's a good idea chelle" Rob said coming back over.

"Yea why not I mean it's not like I have anything to lose so come on keep the vodkas coming"

"Well we could move onto that after the meeting yea you know me and you" Sid said running his hand up and down her thigh.

"Yea why don't we just go now I mean I'm absaultly gagging so yea lets go have a quickie in the bathroom shall we"

"Well I think that might be kind of awkward with Rob hanging around but after the meeting I promise"

"Stuff it lets have a three-some"

"Really"

"No you sick creep you really think I would shag you in the bathroom with Rob unfortunately mate I'm married and not planning to cheat on my man anytime soon"

"Well I hope that man realises what he's got"

"Oh he does much more than you do anyway"

"Eh what does that mean"

"Like you would care, now are you having this meeting or not"

"Yes good idea chelle" Rob said resuming the meeting; she sat there for about half an hour before her stomach really started hurting.

"Sorry Rob I really need to go now" She said standing up.

"Yea okay you go I'll try catch you later"

"Wow wow don't you think you'd better say bye to me"

"No not really"

"Well if you want this contract I think it would be a nice idea to"

"Fine okay hurry up though" She said walking over to him but the drink was getting to her head and had to stop herself falling several times.

"Someone's had a bit to drink then" He said as she came up to him.

"Yea wonder who's fault that is" She said clutching her stomach as it was really sore now.

"Chelle I think you really need to go back now"

"Cant it's too sore" She said now in tears.

"What is wrong with her" Sid said looking confused.

"She's pregnant mate that's what's wrong"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that"  
"Because she only told me today now are you wanting to help her or not" Rob said pulling out a chair so she could sit down in it.

"Is everything ok" A waitress asked coming over.

"Eh no not really I don't know what's wrong with her"

"It's all the flaming vodka he put on my cokes" Michelle said through tears.

"Right well the only idea I have is if you take her through to reception they would be able to call an ambulance"

"Okay thanks, right Chelle I'm just going to carry you through to reception put you somewhere comfier and then we'll call Steve okay"

"I don't care just get Steve" She said as Rob picked her up and carried her through to reception.

"I don't suppose you would be able to call an ambulance for this lady here please I don't think she's in labour but there is something wrong"

"Okay yea sure if you just take seat over there I'll call one now"

"Sure thanks" Rob said walking over to the couches and put Michelle down on one.

"Right where your phone I'll call Steve"

"Here, tell him to hurry up their killing me" She said taking her phone out her pocket and handing it to him

"Right yea sure I'll just be a minute" He said walking over trying to find signal, a few minutes later he came back.

"Yea he's just coming now he says to try and relax though"

"How can I flamin relax I feel like my belly's going to explode any minute now"

"Well just try your best I'm sorry I really don't know what to do here"

"I don't care what you do just do something"

"Ok here's Steve right the ambulance will be here soon" He said as Steve came running over with Zoe in his arms.

"Can you take her please" Steve asked handing Zoe to Rob.

"Yea sure mate you go see your wife"

"Steve it's flamin killing me".

"It's okay love I know it's going to be sore but I need to know what happened"

"He put Vodka in my drinks and then my stomach became really sore"

"Who put Vodka in your drink"

"Guy we were meeting"

"See if he has done anything to hurt you or my children I will flamin kill him"

"Yea he's already achieved that"

"Does it feel like their wanting to come"

"I don't know I just want it to stop" She said starting to cry more.

"Come on don't cry baby look it's here now"

"Don't go anywhere"

"No I won't promise"

"What happens if they are coming though it's far too early for them"

"I'm sure they won't your waters not broken yet it'll just be the alcohol messing around with them" He said as the paramedics came rushing in.

"Hello their I'm Linda okay on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain.

"nine, ten"

"Okay so pretty bad, right well I'll give you some morphine to try and atop the pain a bit and then I'll have a little feel of your belly to feel what your little one is up to"

"There's two"

"oh right well if you take a big breath of this it should ease the pain" The paramedic said handing her the Morphine tube.

"Right ok well your babies seem to be fine so if we get you in this chair we can take you to hospital"

"Yea ok" Michelle said trying to stand up but not getting anywhere.

"Come here baby I'll get you in" Steve said lifting her up and putting her in the wheelchair, they both got into the ambulance and about 10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

"This is Michelle Connor, suffering pains in her stomach from Alcohol consumption. She is 5 months pregnant with twins given Morphine on scene hasn't had much affect, on 3,2,1,lift" The paramedic said as 2 other doctors helped lift her out the wheelchair and onto the bed.

"Right okay Michelle I'm your doctor for today and my names Immogen, right I need you to tell me how much alcohol you have drunk tonight"

"I'm not to sure I think I had about 4 half glasses"

"Okay well I'm going to need to put you on a drip to try and wash it out your blood stream and then we'll take you though to our baby unit and get a scan set up"

"Okay just make the pain stop its flamin killing me"

"We'll try our best but there might be further complications in the future"

"What do you mean"

"I'm sorry but I really won't know till we've done a scan" She said trying to find a vein to put the drip in.

"Right that's that in I'll just take you through to the baby unit now so we can get a scan done"

"Yea sure" Michelle said as she got moved out of A,E and into a private room covered in pictures of babies.

"Okay this will just be a bit cold" Immogen said as she put the Gel onto her stomach and started moving the camera around her belly.

"Right well your babies seem to be all okay but we will need to chat about future complications"

"Okay yea sure what kind of future complications"

"Well they're probably going to come premature or later than expected the chances of them coming on time are pretty slim now but whenever they do come it's going to be a long and painful birth for you"

"But they've been fine"

"Yea but even if they have been okay throughout the pregnancy because of how far gone you are it's going to be worse"

"Well how premature or late would they be"

"Couple of weeks"

"God why does this have to happen"

"One thing I would deeply recommend taking a longer maternity leave and starting it now"

"Yea ok"

"Right well get in touch with specialist pregnancy classes and pass the information onto your midwife who will make you some appointments"

"Wait what do you mean by specialist pregnancy classes"

"Their special classes for women with difficult pregnancies they will basically give you and your partner more information and methods to relax you and the babies that you can do by yourself or he can do to you"

"Ok yea".

"Well I will leave you two alone but will come back and check on you soon"

"Okay thanks" Steve said as she left as Michelle was too upset to speak.

"Baby come here" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Whatever happens I'll be here"

"I could have killed them Steve"

"Don't say that you didn't know"

"All I had to do was look after them for 9 months and I can't even do that"

"Come on you know it's not that easy don't beat yourself up about it"

"But that's basically all I had to do"

"No its not chelle you know that too come on don't think like that try get some sleep eh"

"Promise you're not going anywhere"

"I promise baby I'm not leaving this room yea you just get some sleep"

"What about Zoe"

"Robs got her and the spare key to get her stuff and we'll go get her tomorrow"

"Okay yea" She said lying down in the bed but still holding onto Steve arm.

"It'll be fine I promise you baby, just don't worry about it and get some sleep"

"I'll try to" She said slowly falling asleep


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay so I have skipped ahead quite a bit again and today's is the day of Franks re-trial as more evidence was found that he could have raped Carla and Michelle has been called up as a witness. Michelle is still pregnant and was due a week ago but next week her and Steve are going to Spain to see his mum with Zoe and the two twins if they decide to come before then. Oh and sorry in my last chapter I think I might have said Michelle Connor but it is meant to be Michelle McDonald **_

"You sure you want to go your not looking to well" Steve asked as they got into the car.

"Yea I'll be fine just wish these two would hurry up"

"I think we both wish that love but I suppose it's better than them coming to early"

"Suppose so just getting annoying to carry round now I mean I can barely move and we're meant to be going away in a few days which means I'm either going to be this big or have loads of baby fat hanging off me"

"If they've not come we're not going"

"Why not I want to go"

"I am not taking my overdue wife to a different country"

"Urrgg Steve but I want to go"

"I know you will but I don't think they even allow you to fly"  
"We'll sail there then"

"Sail to Spain"

"Yep or somewhere near there"

"Sorry love if they've not come we're not going anywhere I don't even want to take you so soon after you've given birth anyway but you're insisting on it so I better let you go"

"Yeah you better"

"Not got much choice anyway just give me a minute and I'll help you out" He said parking the car as they had arrived.

"Cheers babe" She said as he got out. A few minutes later they were both inside and sitting down waiting for Carla and Peter to arrive.

"So you sure you'll be ok"

"Yea got Carla to look after me and anyway your only in the café bit"

"Suppose so doesn't mean I won't worry about you though"

"Yea but you such a worry bag" She said playing with his fingers

"Well who wouldn't worry"

"Well I tell you what when we get home you can take me to bed and try to relax me as that midwife would say and then you don't have to worry about me"

"Sure"

"Good because I'm feeling awfully tense right now and you know how bad that is" She said playfully sucking on his lip.

"Right yes you win come here" He said lifting her onto his lap.

"That was my plan knew you wouldn't be able to say no now come on try relax me before they two get here"

"Well I could try this I suppose" He said rubbing her stomach gently and sucking on various parts of her neck.

"Hmmm baby keep this up you'll have me fast asleep".

"Well I can stop if you want"

"No because then you'll leave me wanting more and who knows what could happen then"

"Probably nothing much considering your pregnant"

"Well true but just imagine"

"Ok im imagining"

"So keep going I was just beginning to relax but now I'm all tense again"

"Okay well shuffle up a bitty closer so its not to obvious what I'm doing to you"

"I could try but just keep going please baby I was just enjoying myself"

"Come here then" He said wrapping his arms around her to rub her stomach again and moving his mouth up to her neck.

"OMG you are the last person I expected to turn up" Carla said as she walked over to them.

"What, when did you guys come"

"Just a minute ago but you two were busy I don't even want to guess what you were doing"

"The midwife told us to try out relaxation techniques so that is what we were doing relaxing me"

"Hmm relaxation techniques if only we had found out about those hey baby you could have tried them all with me today or you could try some right now"

"I would love to but I think there meant for pregnant women and its time we got in there" Peter said indicating the women walking over to them.

"So you ok now" Steve asked Michelle who was sitting on him, lying in his chest.

"Yep tired though"

"Well it's not t late to go home if you want"

"No no I'll be fine, I'll just sleep later anyway I think I better go" She said as Carla came over.

"You sure you're ok to do this" She said.

"Yea I'm fine just need pulled up"

"Sure" Carla said pulling her up.

"Right well I've got them to be no longer than 5 minutes questioning you"

"Car babe im fine honestly Hun"

"Chelle you were meant to give birth a week ago no way would I let them keep you standing up there more than 5 minutes anyway say bye and stuff to Steve and I'll help you up they stairs"

"Okay babe you'll just be in the café or what"

"Yea I'll just be in the café any problems get someone to come get me I'm being serious ok"

"Yea i will babe try not to worry too much"

"I won't you get going" He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Right okay baby girl let's get you up here" Carla said supporting her friend from the back as she slowly walked up the stairs, once up the got shown into the seats as the trial began, it was about an hour in and they hadn't even got half way through when Michelle felt something weird going on in her stomach but just ignored, it was only when it started hurting a bit more did she take any notice to it.

"Michelle Macdonald could with have Michelle Macdonald now please" She heard the jury say, she got her hands out from in between her legs and realised they were soaking wet.

"Shit" She whispered to herself.

"Sommet up love"

"Yea ma flamin waters broke"

"Wow ok when do you think it happened"

"I don't know it felt kinda weird about half an hour ago"

"Excuse me is there a problem up there" The Jury shouted up to them.

"Yep this lady here is going to go into labour anytime now"

"Right I'll take her down" Said Peter standing up and walking over to Michelle who was now getting upset.

"You'll be fine babe I promise" Carla said as Peter lifted her up and took her down.

"Where will Steve be" He asked as they got to the main entrance.

"The café" She said through tears.

"It's okay I see him in fact he's seen us".

"What's happening baby" Steve said running up to them.

"Im in flamin labour that's what's happening"

"Right ok well thanks for bringing her down" He said taking her from Peter.

"No problem do you want me to go find someone who could help"

"Would you"

"Yea sure no problem" Peter said running off to find someone

"Aaaahhhh Stteevvee I need to push"

"I know if uncomfy the only thing I can do it sit down but just don't push not now"

"Sit down whatever I don't care"

"Wait it's fine here's Peter with someone"

"They better know what their doing"

"Its fine it's just till the ambulance arrives then you can push okay"

"Sir if you just come in here" A women police officer said to Steve and showed him the way into the staffroom.

"Okay I'm Kate and I'm like the medical person here if you want to put her down on that sofa over there I'll come check her out".

"Steve I really need to push" She said as Steve put her down on the sofa.

"Okay do you mind if I have a look to see if you're able to push"

"Yes do whatever you need" She said breaking down into more tears.

"Hey come on baby I promise we'll get those babies out of you safe and well yea" He said moving her hair out her face.

"Right in that drawer over there, there's a whole load of towels I need you to get me them all out and the scissors in that pot on the table" Kate said pointing to the chest of drawers as Steve ran over to them and got the whole load of towels out and the scissors and ran back over to them.

"Right okay I'll just lay these towels out and then I want you to push as hard as you can" Kate said spreading the towels all over the sofa.

"Okay now push as hard as you can"

"Arrrrrgggggg" She screamed pushing as hard as she could while clinging onto Steve hand.

"And again"

"Agggghhh Godd"

"Okay one more push and that should be that one out"

"Godddddd" She cursed as a little cry filled the room.

"Well done you've got a little baby boy" she said handing her a baby boy wrapped in a towel.

"Omg Steve look at him"

"He's perfect baby well done" He said kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to do it all again it's really sore this time"

"I know babe but you're going to have to, just think you'll have another beautiful boy or girl yea"

"Steve I really don't want to though"

"Babe it's going to be fine yea and then next week we can all go to Spain if you want and I promise I won't moan about going okay"

"If it helps you could try kneeling instead if lying down it's not so hard then" Kate said getting more towels.

"Why don't you try that babe"

"Yea okay don't go anywhere though"

"I won't I promise me and this one will stay here"

"Right okay your next ones coming now so if you want to give me one big push"

"I really don't want to"

"Could you just try one push otherwise it might injure the baby"

"Come on babe you'll be fine I promise"

"I don't care I just want it to stop its really hurting"

"Look give it one big push okay and squeeze my hand as much as you want" Steve said holding her hand as she gave one big push.

"I can't it's too sore"

"The head's just about out and that's the hard bit done"

"Can I not just wait till the ambulance comes"  
"You could do but the longer the baby's head stay there the more chance it has coming out damaged"

"Come on babe you can do it" Steve said moving bits of hair from her face as she gave another push.

"Okay your doing great just a few more pushes and that should be it" Kate said as two paramedics came rushing in.

"Right ok love my names Dixie and I'm going to need to take a little look to see how far away this baby is" She said rushing over

"Right I need you to give me one last big push as big as you can"

"Just one more baby you can do this yea" Steve said as she gave another big push.

"Well done you have a little baby girl" Dixie said cutting the umbilical cord as another tiny scream filled the room.

"Well done beautiful" Steve said giving her a kiss as she got handed the baby

"We'll need to get you and the babies checked out at the hospital to make sure everything's ok but personally I think you did really well giving birth to twins without pain relief" Dixie said getting the wheelchair set up.

"Yea thanks but it's really sore"

"Okay well as I say we'll get you checked out at the hospital but I don't think there should be it's not like you're bleeding excessively if you just want to sit up a minute I'll get you wrapped up in this blanket"

"Take her a minute would you Steve" She said handing their new daughter to him.

"Right I'll just put you in the chair and then we should be able to go"

"Yep sure" She said getting in the chair.

"Thanks ever so much" Steve said to Kate who was tidying up.

"It's no problem quite nice to have a change anyway" She said as they shook hands before Steve went back over to Michelle and Dixie who were ready to leave.

"Well done baby" He said as they left the room.

"I love you Steve McDonald"

"I love you too would you be able to take a child"

"Yea sure pass one down" She said as Steve gave her their little boy.

"He is so perfect"

"Yea I know got it from you" He said as they got in the ambulance.

"Oh shut up got half his looks from his daddy same with that one in your arms" She said settling down on the bed. About 20 minutes later they got to the hospital.

"Right this is Michelle McDonald who has given birth to twins, when we arrived one was already born and the other was on its way no pain relief was given though she is now complaining of pains"

"Eh just cubicles please Dix"

"Okay babies seem to be okay though were a week overdue"

"Alright thanks Dixie" The doctor said as she was put into a cubicle.

"Okay I'm Doctor Nicholls do you mind if I take a look"

"No sure it's fine" Michelle said as she closed the curtain around them.

"Okay so is it just vaginal pains or are they elsewhere"

"Well I'm a bit stiff other places but mainly there"

"Okay well it has stretched quite a lot but that's not uncommon especially with twins, it will heal on its own accord within a couple of days but in the meantime don't put anything up it"

"So basically don't have sex"

"Well yea but also tampons and if it hasn't healed within the next two to three days come back here and will see if it's something more serious"

"Yes sure"

"Have you had kids before"

"Yep two"

"Okay and have you breastfeed them"

"Yep"

"Do you want to do the same with these two"

"Yea I guess so"

"And you haven't had any implants or breast related problems since then"

"Nope"

"Okay well you should be fine just might be generally a bit un comfy for a few days but it should all go soon and you must rest so no unnecessary activities okay you will be tired even if you don't feel so now"  
"Yep sure"

"Okay so I'll go get our paediatric doctor to check over the babies and then you should be okay to go home" Dr Nicholls said walking out and leaving them.

"They'll be okay wont they" Michelle said rocking her son around as he had started to stir in her arms.

"Yea they'll be fine love" He said as another Doctor came in.

"Right I'm Doctor Kent and I believe there's some little people who need checked on"

"Yea they're not going to get hurt are they"

"No I just need to check their heartbeat and make sure they can breathe properly on their own look you can keep him in your arms okay" He said kneeling down beside the bed.

"Yeah ok"

"Right now this will be a bit cold for him so he might get a bit upset but then we know if he's breathing properly"

"Right yea" She said as the Doctor slowly moved down the towel he was still wrapped in and put the stethoscope on his chest which caused him to cry a bit.

"There you go baby all done" She said kissing his little nose as he settled down again.

"Well he's fine I just need to check the other one and then you guys can get going" HE said standing up and checking their daughter who got upset and the stethoscope as well but calmed down once it was gone.

"Right okay well I think your both fine to go home but if there's any problems with those two or you come back here or go to your doctors"

"Yea but I might need to get someone to bring me in trousers or summit I got nothing else"

"Well I could see if we have some spare and I'll also get you some hats for those babies they'll be freezing"

"Sure thanks" She said as he walked out.

"You done really well today"

"Thanks babe we still going to Spain"

"Yep if you want to"

"Yea does your mum have enough room for all the kids"

"Yep should do"

"She does know we have kids"

"Well I did hint to her"

"You haven't told your mum your going to see her with a wife who gave birth like 5 days ago and 3 kids"

"It could be a surprise she's been going on about it for ages"

"Well aslong as she does have room because I aint staying in some manky hotel"

"You won't be love I promise that" He said as Doctor Kent came back in.

"Sorry I took so long these are all we have" He said holding up a pair of blue surgical scrubs.

"Yea they'll be fine it's just to get the taxi back"

"Okay and the two hats for the babies"

"Thanks" Steve said catching the hats that had been chucked at him.

"No bother mate we give them out free to hospital births I'm sure they won't miss a couple" He said as his pager went off.

"Sorry I have to go but when you're ready just leave there no other reason you need to stay" He said running out the room.

"Here Steve hold him a minute I'll shove these on"

"Yep sure Hun" He said taking him from her as she shoved the trousers on.

"We ready then"

"Well if you are I guess we are"

"Then yep lets go" She said sitting up and getting off the bed.

"Okay"

"Well if I was to get her and you were to do this so I can lean on you then I guess I am" She said taking her daughter and wrapping Steve spare arm around her.

"Is it okay to walk"

"Well a bit sore and everything but I'll live"

"You sure"

"Yep as long as I can lean on you then I guess I am" She said as the both walked out the hospital and into the nearest Taxi.

"Eh 13 Coronation street please mate"

"No problem" Said the driver driving away. About 10 minutes later they got back.

"That will be £5.50 please mate" The driver said turning round.

"Okay yea I'll just give you it through the window" Steve said getting out and running round to Michelle's side to let her out before paying him.

"OMG mum don't tell me you went to court wearing them" Ryan said walking down the road with Zoe in the pram.

"Shut it you'll wake her"

"Mum she's wide awake anyway"

"Ryan I know that love I'm on about your new sister and brother"

"Mum I can't hear what you're saying wait till I get over there"

"Well I'm going inside in enough pain as it is" She said walking inside with Steve.

"Right mum why are you wearing those awful trousers cause if it's to try and embarrass me well it worked"

"Ryan are you mentally dumb"

"I have no idea what you are on about mum" He said slamming the door shut  
"Be quite will you they only just got to sleep"

"Who only just got to sleep"

"Ryan I gave birth to them"

"When"

"Like in the middle of court"

"What like literally"

"Yep had to be carried out by Peter then put in this room with this women and they came there and then"

"Wow that is way cool can I see them"

"I wouldn't say cool was the word for it and yea but their asleep to be gentle with them"

"Yea okay but I still don't get what's with the blue trousers"

"Got them from the hospital" She said passing up the baby girl to Ryan.

"But don't women usually sleep for like 2 days after giving birth"

"Yea they do which is why I suggest you go up get changed and have a sleep" Steve said.

"I don't want to though"

"I'll come up with you"

"Yea but I need to feed them and everything"

"When their fast asleep I don't think so"

"OKaay but you can take me up"

"Fine as long as you go to sleep"

"Yea sure whatever" She said as Steve picked her and the baby up while Ryan followed them up with the other one.

_**Okay so yeah for those of you who watch casualty the names of the doctors are from there couldn't think of any myself. Please review **_

ddddd"


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Michelle woke up first and looked over to the twins who were beginning to wake so decided to give them a feed, she walked over to their cot and got them both out before going back to bed.

"Whats up baby" Steve said rolling over to face her.

"Nothing just giving these two a feed"

"Have a good sleep" HE asked sitting up.

"Yeah it was ok"

"You needed it"

"Suppose so anyway I was thinking we need names for these two"

"Yea suppose your right any ideas"

"Well I had a idea for the girl though it's quite stupid really"

"What"

"Mieve"

"No it's not stupid, pretty good no I like it"

"You mean that"

"Yeah we can call her that if you want"

"You sure"

"Yep if you want to we shall call her that"

"Okay then, but you can decide the boy"

"Connor"

"Connor as in my birth name"  
"Yeah can't think of anything else so why not"

"Okay yea why not so Mieve and Connor"

"Yep sounds perfect"

"So what you wanting to do today babe" She asked snuggling up to him while still feeding Mieve.

"Whatever your wanting to do"

"Go walk around and show off our new babies with you"

"You feeling better"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Well you know I thought you were still sore and it was un-comfy to walk"

"That yeah it's agony but I'll survive"

"You sure"

"Yep just annoying but I'll be ok"

"If you say so baby but no unnecessary exercise so we could go for a quick one"

"But Steve baby I'm fine honest"

"Chelle babe you just gave birth to twins yesterday with no help in anyway and you expect me to believe your fine"  
"Yea thanks for yesterday you were great"

"What did I do"

"You said and done all the right things at the right time wouldn't off done it without you"

"Love you did all the work I just said some stuff nothing much else"

"Yea but I don't know you made it a whole load easier"

"Well I do whatever I can to make life easier for you especially when you're giving birth to overdue twins with no help and it was already meant to be painful"

"You mean the world to me"

"You mean the world to me too in fact more"

"Anyway this little baby would like to see her daddy now while little Connor come to see his mummy for a feed" She said swopping babies with Steve.

"So when is it we go away" She asked settling back down into Steve.

"Well it's Monday today and the flights book for Friday"

"Ok so 3 days"

"Yep is that too soon"

"No baby it's fine stop fussing"

"Just don't want anything to happen to you or the kids while we're over there"

"Aww babe it won't I promise"

"Well I'll go bring us some breakfast up" He said putting Mieve down in the bed.

"Ok I'll just be here feeding this one dint be to long though"

"No I'll just put some toast on and then bring it up do you want a coffee or anything"

"Yeah I can drink it now, yea I'll have one just a weak one though"

"Okay I'll be back up in a minute then" He said walking out.

"So just me and you now kidos" She said as Zoe started to gurgle in her cot.

"I'm coming zo balls don't worry" She said getting out of bed still feeding Connor.

"You want to see you new sisster yea" She said getting Zoe out the cot and getting back into bed. She sat talking to them for about ten minutes before Steve came back up.

"Dadadada" Zoe said clapping as Steve came and sat down again.

"Yea its daddy what does little Zo want" He said lifting her up into the air and down onto his lap.

"Here you go love" He said putting a plate of toast and coffee and her bedside cabinet.

"Cheers" She said patting Connors back so he didn't choke while taking a bite of toast.

"I still can't believe you haven't told your mum about you having an extra three kids"

"Well it can be a surprise can't it"

"If you think that's her idea of a surprise then go ahead love but if she aint liking it your paying for the hotel"

"Oh she will like it been dropping hints for ages"

"Hmm unlike mine who think one's enough I better phone them or something later"

"Skype them"

"My parents have Skype get lost they barely know how to put on a TV"

"Hmm okay well you can do it now then" He said chucking her the phone.

"Talk about pressuring people into doing stuff"

"Just simply getting it out the way that's all"

"Shit"

"What"

"I didn't even tell them I was pregnant"

"You better phone them then"

"Stay here though"

"I don't have anything else to do so I guess I will though put it on loudspeaker"

"Okay yea I will" She said dialling in the number.

"Hello" The voice on the other end picked up.

"Hi mum"

"Chelle how nice it is to hear from you, how are you my darling"

"Oh I'm fine mum how are you"

"Me same old really, it's been such a long time since we've spoken we must call more often"

"Yea well I've been busy with work and Zoe"

"Well we must do it more often it's been what a year since we last spoke"

"No less than that about it was about March we spoke yea I remember calling you then"

"Well what brings you to call today"

"Just fancied checking and making sure your okay that all"

"You sure I think there's another reason your calling"

"Well eh I can't really remember if I told you"

"Told me what"

"Okay well let's cut it short yesterday we had more babies"

"What do you mean had more babies did you and Steve have sex yesterday which is a really weird thing to phone and tell your mother or did you physically have more kids"

"Option two"

"Well why you didn't tell me"

"I thought I did but I must off just forgot"

"But were you even planning on having a third child"

"Kind of"

"Chelle I don't see why you can't just tell m these things"

"I told you about Ryan"

"No love you told me after I emptied your bins and found the test"

"I told you about Zoe"

"Yes like 5 months into the pregnancy"

"Ok well next time I'll film us in bed together and send it down to you so you know exactly what's happening when"

"I think that will be unnecessary you could just maybe tell me sooner rather than later, god knows what your dads going to say"

"For god sake you didn't act like this when Liam told you he was having kids"

"Yes but Liam didn't have the kids did he that was Maria and he told us as soon as he found out"

"Well next time I'll know to sit and call you before I tell Steve or Ryan or hey I'll send you the stick down in the post"

"Don't be like the Chelle"

"I am sorry mother if I am slightly annoyed not even 24 hours ago I was sitting in a room giving birth to twins and then I phone you up and you react like it's the worst thing I could ever do to you"

"That is not the case"

"Yes it is, always was, you could barely look at me when you found out about Ryan, what was I too much of an embarrassment in front of the neighbours, 15 year old girl pregnant, you couldn't hack it well think how I felt and then I tell you about Zoe what is the first thing you suggest I do get rid of her well no I wouldn't do that any wonder I waited till I had these two what could I do them murder them"

"Michelle that is enough you know how I felt about you having Ryan and yes it was slightly embarrassing with Zoe I wanted you to make the right decision from what I heard yous hadn't even been seeing each other a month then anyway"

"Slightly embarrassing for you all you had to do was help me but could you do that no, each day I had to go to school just to be picked on about my size get called a slut,slag whatever and then come home where I hoped I would be able to relax but no it's do this do that no matter what not even the slightest bit of concern from my own mother, but did I get help when he was born no you basically took him away and forgot about me your 15 year old daughter who had just given birth, you couldn't even realise she needed your help did you even know half the stuff that happened to me no probably not" She said getting upset.

"If you had just told me I could have helped"

"Yes but mum anything I did tell you, you ignored or turned you'r nose up at"

"I'm sorry if it felt that way"

"Is that all you can say, you couldn't have made it any more obvious you didn't want me to have Ryan so yea I couldn't really turn to you if I needed anything, Deans parents no they didn't want anything to do with me or the baby, Teachers no just got told it was my fault all I can say is thank goodness Liam was around because if he wasn't god knows what I would have done, but were you happy when me and Steve had Zoe no why because you don't like the idea of sex before marriage guess what it's the modern world but do you like it now I'm married no your still turning your nose up at it, you know what forget it I'm clearly too much of an embarrassment for you" She said hanging up the phone and chucking it on the bed.

"Done you can go now" She said turning away from Steve and lying back down.

"Not going anywhere" He said standing up and putting the kids back down in their cots as they had mainly fallen asleep again apart from Zoe who was playing with her toys.

"Why"

"Because when I leave your going to lie here in tears or get yourself into a mood for the rest of the day and I don't want that happening as it's the first day of our twins being here" He said getting back onto bed beside her as she started crying.

"Look I know some of the stuff she said there was not needed okay but just try not to take it to heart okay she'll off just been given a surprise that's all"

"Yea but can she not just see that now I'm happy having kids and being with you okay I wasn't totally happy having Ryan but I was 15 with mum who refused to have anything to do with me"

"Well baby that's all past okay she's just wants the best for you"

"Yea but this is the best for me" She said turning around to face Steve.

"Okay well try not to let it get to you too much, you've just given birth everything will seem a lot worse"

"Yea but can she not just get I'm fine with you and having your kids that's all I want" She said leaning into him.

"I want the same, but mums are mums and they want the best for their kids" He said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Suppose so but I'm hardly a kid anymore"

"Yea I know that but what do you see Ryan as still your little boy or an adult you'd feel fine letting go d whatever he wants"

"Well little boy I suppose"

"See that's how your mum will still probably see you"

"Okay yeah, why are you always so positively correct about everything"

"You see I'm actually the proper son of god"

"So when you say we're going to Spain you mean Nazareth to see Mary or whoever it is"

"Well I was adopted by my mum and Jim"

"Aha I see well you could always take me to Nazareth anyway but leave the babes with your mum"

"Is that even a country"

"I don't care"

"Well we could just go down to the beach me and you I'm sure my mum would be more than happy to look after the kiddies"

"Hmm well she better be able to have them for several hours' cause who knows how long I could take to please"

"I'm sure she'll take them for as long as we need her too"

"Good because after months of being deprived of my man it makes a woman needy by the end"

"Well she can have me as much as she likes whenever she likes"

"You do know how to treat a woman" She said planting little kisses on his lips.

"I would hope so" He said catching her tongue forming a bigger kiss.

_**Okay yea I meant a bit more to happen in this chapter but it was getting a bit long. Please review Xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**So Michelle and Steve have just landed in Spain with Zoe, Mieve and Connor.**_

"Right do you want to take these guys and I'll go get the cases" Steve said as they got in the airport.

"Yep sure if you just hand him over" Michelle said taking Connor in his travel cot in her spare arm because Zoe was in the other arm in her travel cot and Mieve in the baby sling across her chest.

"They're not too much to take at once" He asked as she trying to settle Connor.

"No I'm fine you should be the one worrying a massive rucksack and a huge suitcase followed by a huge giant buggy"

"Okay well you go take a seat on the couch things and I'll see you over there" He said walking away to the luggage bit leaving Michelle to walk over to the seating area.

"Do you want a hand there love" An older lady asked as she tried to sit down with the 3 babies.

"Would you mind taking this one" She asked indicating to Zoe.

"I wouldn't mind at all those two look tiny how old are they"

"Just under a week"

"Well I must say I do admire your determination to get the birth over with" She said handing back Zoe in her cot and sitting next to her.

"It's just to see my husband's mum really"

"She's a very lucky woman" She said as Maeve started crying.

"Hey baby what's wrong" Michelle said trying to calm her down well still keeping a close eye on to the other two.

"I'm sorry I would stay and help some more but I really must be going" The older lady said standing up.

"Well thanks for your help anyway" She said as Steve came over with all the bags.

"It's okay just doing my bit to help" The older woman said walking away.

"Steve could you put that buggy up so I can put these two in and try calm Mieve down"

"Yea sure" He said fiddling around with it till it was up.

"Here we go" He said taking Connor and Zoe out the cots and putting them the buggy one by one.

"She needs changing will I have time too"

"Yea you should do no idea where she is thought she would be here by now"

"Okay well I'll just be five minutes" She said walking away with Mieve and the changing bag. A few minutes she came back surprised to see Steve still sat there with Connor and Zoe.

"You still here then" She said sitting down with Mieve kicking her lightly.

"Yep no idea where she is"

"Can you not phone her cause the babes won't like it here" She said putting Mieve beside Connor in the pram

"Yea I'll just do that" He said getting out his phone and dialling the number.

"Mum where are you"

"Well how long will you be"

"Okay just Michelle doesn't like airports"

"Alright see you when you get here" He said hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket

"Michelle doesn't like airports"

"What else was I meant to say"

"Your 3 grandchildren aren't liking it here I was wondering when you'll be here"

"Well yea"

"You haven't told her yet have you"

"No"

"I can't believe you" She said turning around and leaning against him but cursed in agony.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing just a bit sore"

"Where"

"You know places"

"You were meant to go back to the doctors if you were still sore"

"Yea but I forgot to anyway I'm sure Dr McDonald wouldn't mind taking a look there tonight"

"When you say it like that I guess he wouldn't"

"And if he's lucky he might get to give it a kiss better too"

"He would be a very lucky man then"

"Yep he would be and when will your mum be here"

"Said there's a traffic jam so she has idea when she'll be here"

"Okay so if I was to fall asleep she wouldn't be here in a couple of minutes"

"Why you tired"

"Yep knackered"

"Yea you'd have time to have a sleep I'll read Zoe her book"

"Okay thanks babe" She said settling down into him.

"You don't even need to ask in the future love you just get some rest while you can" He said stroking her hair as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Right Zozo you want your book read" He said getting her out the pram and onto his lap with her book.

"Okay well I'll read it if you keep quiet for mummy" He said as she gurgled as a response. He read the whole book to her which took about 10 minutes and then played with her for another half-an-hour until his phone went off.

"Mum" He said picking it up.

"Are you the people leaning into each other on the sofas with some kind of buggy though I don't see why you would need that" Liz his mum said, he turned round and spotted her looking around for them.

"Yep we are, but be quiet Chelle's asleep"

"Why couldn't she have just slept on the Plane"

"Nope not that easy"

"Why you just close your eyes"

"You'll see when you get here" He said as she walked into the seating area.

"Why Stevie who is this you have in your arms" She said rushing over to him.

"Well this one's Zoe and this one's Michelle and these two Mieve and Connor".

"Wow how old are these two" She said bending down to see Mieve and Connor.

"Just under a week"

"And you dragged her all the way over here"

"She insisted on coming" He said slowly shaking her to try wake her.

"How are you two" She asked standing up.

"We're great; here take this one while I wake her" He said handing over Zoe to his mum.

"No problem" She said taking her before walking around the seating area with her.

"Hey baby" He said trying to wake her.

"What's wrong" She said slowly waking up.

"Mums here".

"What where" She said sitting up.

"It's fine there's no need to act so worried she just with Zoe"

"Hmm okay how is she"

"Fine loves the kids"

"That's good I suppose"

"Are you okay"

"Yep just tired that's all and a bit sore"

"Well we'll take a little look tonight and then I'll do the kids for the night" He said lifting her onto his knees.

"Thanks babe" She said resting her head in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You two look great together" Liz said coming back over with Zoe.

"Thanks mum are we wanting to get going or do we want to stay here all day"

"We can get going do these guys have stuff to travel in"

"Well we have two cots and one can sit on someone's knee" Steve said as Michelle got off him and went to put the twins in the cots.

"So how was the wedding sorry I couldn't come"

"Yea it was good, nice honeymoon as well"

"As long as it was good for my son and his wife and we need to catch up Michelle"

"Yea sure" She said turning around.

"Right we already to go" Steve said standing up.

"Yep how we going to do this" She said picking up the twins in their cots.

"Well if you take the twins and their bag I'll take the luggage and mum can take Zoe and the buggy"

"Yep okay" She said as Steve picked up all the luggage.

About an hour later they arrived backs at Steve's mum's house.

"Well here we go" Liz said as they all got out.

"That is some amazing beach" Michelle said looking around the place.

"Yea it is and hardly anyone knows about it so there will be plenty time spent there"

"Oh good" She said getting the twins out the back.

"Anyway I think it's best to get these guys inside and stuff" Steve said lifting Zoe up.

"Oh yea good idea, I don't quite know what Vernon's up to today so he might be here"

"Okay" Steve said as they unlocked the door and got in.

"Elizabeth is that you" Vernon shouted from upstairs.

"Yea love just went and got Steve and Michelle"

"Ahh yes how are they"

"Fine bought a few extras with them"

"What kind of extras" He said coming downstairs.

"Kids what do you think I meant"

"Aww that's nice of them isn't it"

"Any guys I'm sure I have spare baby stuff from when Andy and Katie had children, if you just want to come up I'll show yous you're room and you can dump your stuff and we could maybe go out do something".

"Well we were hoping just to have an early night, Michelle's still a bit sore and she was up most of the night feeding these two".

"No that's fine how was the pregnancy and birth" She said showing them their room.

"Could have been easier"

"What happened"

"Well some guy we were meeting put Vodka in my drinks so I then had to be rushed to hospital got told to take early maternity leave and that they might come premature so I do that but when I'm in court for Carla they decide to come there and then like a week late and it was the sorest thing ever"

"Wow that does sound horrible your still sore you say"

"Yea just a little but its fine honest"

"Well if you ever need anything or even want me to have a little look to make sure it's all fine just say"

"Mum you do know how to make things really awkward" Steve said trying to get her to leave.

"Sorry I'll just go find these baby things" She said walking out and leaving Michelle and Steve alone.

"I am so sorry" Steve said wrapping his arms around her.

"Its fine babe honest she was just trying to help"

"Yea but also managed to embarrass me as well"

"Babe its fine just forget it"

"Ok but please don't ever go ask my mother to go look at your thingy"

"Don't worry love you're the only one seeing it, feeling it, tasting it whatever I promise"

"Well that does make me a whole lot happier now" He said giving her a quick kiss before going and picking up Connor was had started crying.

Several hours past with them all catching up and playing with the babies until they finally settled at about half eight.

"So do you two have any plans for tomorrow" Liz asked

"Well we were thinking about the beach weren't we babe" Michelle said turning to face Steve.

"Yea if that's alright with you guys"

"Oh yea it fine would you want to go on your own or do you want to go as a family"

"Well we were thinking if we wanted to go as a family for the morning and then when it gets to the afternoon we would take the babies back and spend some time ourselves"

"Yes we would be more than happy to look after the little one while you two have a break"

"Thanks mum"

"It's okay their a delight to have around"

"Yea they are, anyway I'm going up to bed" Michelle said getting up from Steve.

"Okay yea I'll come too for a bit and then come feed these guys" Steve said getting up too.

"Okay yea just leave the babies her me and Ver will keep an eye on them"

"You don't have too if their a problem just say" Michelle said leaning on the stair banister.

"No love its fine you go get some rest and we'll keep an eye on them"

"Well thanks I'll be down soon anyway" Steve said walking up the stairs behind her. They got into their room and Michelle collapsed on the bed.

"This bed is so comfy" She said sitting up.

"Well I'll get you in it soon enough where are your pyjamas and stuff"

"Just in the top of the suitcase" She said as he unzipped the case and chucked out a pair or pyjamas.

"Im ready babe" She said shuffling up to the end of the bed.

"Your only half ready, you're missing your bottoms" He said turning around

"I thought Dr Steve was wanting to examine me"

"He is just thought you were too tired that's all"

"No I'm fine babe just looking forward to the Dr here making me better"

"Well make yourself comfy because the Dr's here to make you feel better and he doesn't know how long he'll be" He said jumping onto the bed beside her.

"Oh I will" She said shuffling back up to the pillows.

"Right if you just open your legs a little I shall be able to examine you"

"Sure baby" She said bending her knees and opening her legs.

"Well it does look slightly more stretched and swollen from when I last looked not that I spend all my time looking at it" He said pocking and prodding around her pussy.

"For god sake can it not just be normal" She said closing her legs.

"Baby its fine the doctor said it wasn't uncommon"

"Yea I know it's just well I wanted to have fun tomorrow with you"

"I promise we still can, we'll have as much fun as you want" He said sliding her pyjama bottoms on.

"Good because im quite the hard person to please"

"Well lucky your married to a patient man now let's get you to sleep so your full of energy for tomorrow" He said pulling the duvet over her.

"Hmm suppose so but you still haven't giving me my get well kiss"

"That can be sorted" He said bending down and starting a kiss which she soon responded to.

_**PLeassee reviewww**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Michelle, Steve, Vernon, Liz, Zoe, Mieve and Connor are all down at the beach for a couple of hours before Liz and Vernon take the babies home.**_

"Well I must say I'm really happy for you two settling down with babies" Liz said to Michelle as they got lay in the sun.

"Yea same something nice to look forward to everyday"

"As long as you guys are happy"

"I think we are well I am anyway"

"Your good for Steve in fact all he needs a beautiful wife who gives him what he wants"

"Yea well he's been great all I need couldn't off done the past year and a half without him"

"Im sure the past year and a half wouldn't of been how they were if you two weren't active the way yous are in the bedroom department"

"You would hope so but there's been hardly any action just the odd couple of times really"

"I'm surprised I thought Steve was the kind of man too get all the action he could"

"Yea bit he is a right worry bag where my health is concerned"

"Why what would make him so concerned"

"Post depression"

"What's that"

"Some kind of depression the doctor said I had"

"What does it do"

"Makes you really nervous that something's going to happen really oh and you get upset and nothing easily"

"But post wouldn't it just be depression"

"Yea but it's from when Dean dies and having kids and getting married bought back memories that reminded me of him and because I was so young I didn't grieve properly so coming back to me then but Steve was great always there when I needed him".

"Gosh I am sorry to have to bring it all up again"

"Oh no its fine it was all nearly a year ago" She said as Steve and Vernon came back with soaking wet kids.

"What have you done to them" She said sitting up with a towel in her hand.

"We just got a bit wet"

"So I see" She said taking the twins and drying them.

"They enjoyed it"

"Not saying they didn't" She said covering them in sun cream and taking Zoe to dry her off.

"When do you want us to take then back" Liz asked tossing a spare towel to Michelle.

"When does it get really hot round here" Steve asked sitting down.

"In about half-an-hour"

"Half-an-hour then are you sure you want to take them"

"Yea we would love to take them in fact we could go back now cause they won't be liking this heat anyway"

"Do you mind" Michelle asked putting each of them in the buggy.

"Nope not at all you two need some time together without these guys anyway"

"Okay well the milk and juice and food is just in the fridge but the milk will need warmed up beforehand" She said as Liz packed away her stuff and shoved it in the bottom of the pram.

"Alright well you two be as long as you like and we'll call if there's a problem"

"Yep sure and thanks" She said as Liz and Vernon walked away with the kids leaving Michelle and Steve alone.

"Well babe just me and you" Steve said lying down next to her.

"Yes so what do you want to do sexy" She said tracing patterns on his stomach with her finger.

"We could go paddling or stay here and sunbathe"

"I think staying here would be a good idea but we could maybe do a bit more than sunbathe"

"Depends on what that something else is"

"How is this" She said kneeling over his crotch and lying down over him so their faces were inches apart.

"You do know how to make a man agree" He said wrapping his hands around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss, they lay kissing each other for a few minutes until Michelle stopped.

"Baby that was amazing" She said gasping for breath.

"Well we can do plenty more of it with it just being the two of us" He said running his hand up and down her back.

"Hmm well I'm gonna need something to eat first can't have fun on a empty stomach"

"Yea guess your right and you have a choice" He said emptying out the bag of food.

"I see very smart as I can't have just one choice need several"

"Well you have sandwiches or beer or biscuits or some flapjack stuff"

"Ehh beer and a sandwich please" She said sitting up.

"Well there you go my babe a sandwich and beer"

"Are you not having anything"

"Nope not that hungry yet"

"As long as you don't need to stop when it's getting fun then ok" She said leaning back into him.

"I'll try my best not to". They sat together kissing, hugging and playing with each other until Michelle started getting tired.

"Are you okay babe" Steve asked moving her hair behind her ear.

"Yea fine just tired"

"We'll go back then"

"Are you sure I don't want to ruin your day just because I'm tired"

"Yep its fine we may as well go knowing we've had a good day rather than stay when you're getting tired and maybe not enjoying yourself as much"

"Yeah guess so" She said packing up her stuff and shoving on her flip-flops as Steve put away the food. They both walked back up to the house and were surprised to find all three babies asleep.

"I must say you've done a good job here mum" Steve said as they came in.

"Well thanks son I thought you two would be a bit longer"

"Yeah but Chelle was getting tired so we just came back"

"Well yous can go tan outside on the sun chairs if you want to"

"Yep if you don't mind looking after the kids for a bit longer"

"Steve their asleep now off you two go make the most of it"

"Thanks mother" He said as they both walked out into the garden.

"You okay being outside"

"Yes babe I'm fine don't worry about me" She said lying down on one of the chairs.

"Can't help it, comes naturally"

"Well think about how you can please me tonight then"

"What I'm thinking off involves a lot of energy so you get some sleep now"

"Sounds good" She said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_**Thanks for all the reviews I think this is the end of this story now cause it's gotten quite long but I'm going to start a new Steve/Michelle one tomorrow or tonight.**_


End file.
